GUARDIAN LIVE
by animextreme
Summary: La Academia Otonokizaka se convirtió en una Academia mixta, además llegan 4 estudiantes transferidos, uno de ellos es la reencarnación del dios Apolo, que al parecer busca a las diosas de la música, las musas, la pregunta es: ¿Quiénes serán dichas diosas?
1. Capítulo 01: La Llegada del dios del Sol

Capítulo 01: La Llegada del dios del Sol.

La Academia Otonokizaka era una gran Preparatoria sólo para chicas con muy pocas estudiantes, hasta hace pocos días que eso fue cambiado, ya que ahora la Academia la volvieron mixta, para haber si así podían evitar que cerrara, aunque no había mucha diferencia, hasta hace poco que llegó información que llegarían estudiantes transferidos, pero el aviso ya había sido puesto, y eso no paso desapersibido para 3 estudiantes.

-¡N-No puede ser!-decía una chica pelo color castaño anaranjado, ojos azul.

-¿En verdad cerrará?-preguntaba una chica de color cabello marrón gricáseo, ojos color ámbar.

-Eso significa que nuestra escuela va a desaparecer, ¿Cierto? Y eso que ya están por llegar estudiantes transferidos-preguntaba una chica color azul fuerte, ojos color ámbar.

Enseguida, la chica que estaba en medio, que era la de c¿pelo color castaño anaranjado como que se desmaya, siendo atrapada, por sus 2 amigas.

-¡Honoka!-decía su amiga peliazul.

-¿Honoka-chan?-preguntaba su amiga de pelo marrón gricáseo.

-M-Mi...-decía Honoka sin poder pronunciar palabras, como semidesmayada.

-¡Honoka!-decía su amiga peliazul.

-¡Honoka-chan!-decía su otra amiga-pelimarrón anaranjado.

-¡Mi brillante vida escolar!-decía Honoka con lágrimas tipo anime en sus ojos.

Minutos después, Honoka había despertado en la enfermaería, en la que posiblemente sus amigas la dejaron porque probablemente se había desmayado.

-¿Un sueño?-decía Honoka soprendida, despues de haberse despertado.

-Oh-decía Honoka más calmada.

Una vez en los pasillos.

-¡Buenos días!-decía Honoka, saudando a sus compañeras, saltando como si de una princesa de Disney se tratase, incluso su alegría se podía ver a la redonda.

-¡Hideko, Fumiko, Mika, buenos días! ¡Hoy es el mejor día de todos!-decía Honoka saludando, para luego irse del lugar.

-¿Crees que al fin perdió la cabeza?-preguntaba Fumiko.

-Me alegra que se sienta mejor...-decía Hideko.

-...pero obviamente se está engañando-decía Mika, con aparente obviedad.

Con Honoka.

-¡Bueno, por supuesto! Las escuelas no pueden cerrar tan repentinamente. Nunca nos sorprenderían con un anuncio cono ése...-decía Honoka, como si se estuviera dándose un monólogo a sí misma, hasta que nota los varios letreros que dicen anunciar que la escuela cerraría.

Salón de clases de Honoka.

Honoka entró a sus salón de clases con cara de pocos amigos, y sin querer hablar con nadie.

-H-Honoka-chan, ¿Estás bien?-preguntaba preocupada su amiga, llamada Kotori Minami.

-Sí-respondía Honoka sin ánimos de contestar.

-La escuela va a desaparecer... la escuela va a desaparecer-decía Honoka sin saber qué ahcer.

-Honoka-chan parece muy deprimida. No sabía que le gustara tanto la escuela-decía Kotori.

-No es eso. Probablemente sólo está confundida-decía Umi.

-¿Con qué?-preguntaba Kotori.

-(Repentinamente se para de su asiento y va hacia ellas) ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡No he estudiado nada!-decía Honoka llorando.

-¿Qué?-decía Kotori sin entender de lo que hablada Honoka.

-Bueno, si esta escuela desaparece, tendré que entrar en una nueva Preparatoria, ¿Cierto? ¡No he estudiado para exámenes de entrada o transferencia!-decía Honoka continuando su llanto.

-Lo sabía-decía Umi.

-Honoka-chan, cálma...-pero fue interrumpida por ota de las quejas de Honoka.

-¡Ustedes no tienen nada porqué preocuparse, Kotori-chan, Umi-chan! Ambas tienen muy buenas calificaciones. Pero yo...-decía Honoka llorando.

-¡Ya cálmate! ¡Esta escuela no desaparecerá antes de que nos graduemos!-decía Umi.

Ya en el recreo, una vez que Honoka se calmara de una vez.

-La escuela cerrará, pero no antes de que los estudiantes actuales se gradúen. Serán tres años-decía Kotori Minami.

-¡Me alegro! ¡El pan de hoy es delicioso!-decía Honoka Kousaka, mientras comía su almuerzo.

-Vas a engordar-decía Umi a Honoka, sarcásticamente.

-Pero una vez aue la decisión sea oficial, nadie más podrá inscribirse a primer grado, y el próximo año solo habremos estudiantes de segundo y tercero-decía Kotori Minami.

-Los estudiantes de primero nunca tendrán una clase abajo de ellos-decía Umi.

-Es cierto-decía Honoka algo triste, porque lo que decían sus amigas era cierto.

-Hey-llamaba la atención una rubia con coleta a las 3.

-¿Tienen un momento?-preguntaba la rubia, que estaba acompañada de su amiga vice-presidenta.

-¡S-Sí!-deían Honoka y Kotori al mismo tiempo, pero Umi se quedó observando en silencio, parándose de donde estaban sentadas.

-¿Q-Quién es?-preguntaba en voz baja a Umi.

-La Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil-decía Umi a Honoka.

-Minami-san-decía la rubia.

-¿Sí?-decía Kotori Minami.

-Eres la hija de la Presidenta de la Junta Directiva, ¿Cierto?-preguntaba la rubia.

-S-Sí-decía Kotori Minam, algo nerviosa.

-¿Te había mencionado algo del anuncio de hoy?-preguntaba la rubia.

-No, también yo acabo de enterarme-decía Kotori.

-¿Y tampoco te mencionó sobre unos estudiantes de intercambio?-preguntaba la rubia a Kotori.

-No, apenas me acabo de enterar por ti-decía Kotori.

-Entiendo. Gracias-decía la rubia, para después irse a sus ocupaciones.

-Nos vemos-decía la amiga de la misma, vice-presidenta, de cabello color púrpura, ojos color turquesa.

-Um... ¿En verdad está escuela va a desaparecer?-preguntaba Honoka a la rubia, ya que ni ella misma se cería que fuera a desaparecer así como así.

-No es de tu incumbencia-decía la rubia.

En ese momento, Dave McDougal, un joven de unos aparentes 17 años, cabello largo negro hasta los hombros, ojos color café marrón, vestía el uniforme de Otonokizaka, junto a una de sus hermanas menores, Kotori McDougal, que igual vestía el uniforme, y sus queridos amigos de toda la vida, Kyo Kusanagi y Iori Yagami, igualmente vistiendo el uniforme, les llamó la atención lo que había dicho Honoka y sobre si esta escuela de verdad iba a desaparecer, entonces Dave .

-Este... No quisiera sonar descortés, pero no era necesario decirle eso a la señorita, ella está preocupada por lo que suceda a la escuela, yo que sepa es el deber de todos evitar que eso pase, inclusive a ella también le concierne, por lo cuál tiene derecho a saberlo, ¿No crees?-decía Dave a la rubia, la cuál reflexionando lo que le había dicho Dave, le dio una respuesta a Honoka.

-Sí, va a cerrar-decía la rubia, para después dirigirse al joven.

-Ustedes deben ser los estudiantes transferidos, los llevaré con la directora-decía la rubia, mientras la vice-presidenta la acompañaba junto con los demás estudiantes transferidos.

-Gracias-decía Honoka a Dave.

-De nada, soy Dave McDougal, si te metes en problemas puedes contar conmigo. Además yo mismo me aseguraré de que esta Academia no cierre, yo, mis amigos y mi hermana nos aseguraremos de ello-decía Dave guiñándole un ojo a Honoka, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco, para después seguir a la rubia.

Minutos después, en el salón de clases de Honoka.

-De acuerdo al anuncio, cuando el número de estudiantes que se inscriben es muy bajo, la escuela tiene que cerrar, ¿Cierto? Eso significa que si muchos estudiantes como Dave, su hermana y amigos, quisieran inscribirse, ¡La escuela no tendría que desaparecer! ¡Así que solamente debemos atraer nuevos estudiantes promocionando lo buena que es nuestra escuela!-decía Honoka mentamente, mientras junto con Umi y Kotori Minami, buscaban información en una biblioteca.

-¿Y por qué nuestra escuela es tan buena?-preguntaba Umi sarcásticamente.

-Um... ¡Tiene una gran historia!-decía Honoka.

-Bien. ¿Algo más?-preguntaba Umi.

-¿Más? Veamos... ¡Tiene muchas tradiciones!-decía Honoka.

-Eso es lo mismo-decía Umi.

-¿En serio? Entonces... Uh... ¡Ayúdame, Kotori-chan!-decía Honoka sin más en mente a qué recurrir.

-¿Qué hacen?-preguntaba Dave, que curiosamente pasaba por ahí.

-Ah, hola Dave, estamos reuniendo información para poder salvar a la Academia de que cierre. Ellas son mis amigas Umi Sonoda y Kotori Minami-decía Honoka.

-Gusto en conocerlas-decía Dave.

-Un gusto también. Y tú no estás ayudando nada, Honoka, las 2 respuestas que me diste vienen siendo la misma respuesta-decía Umi.

-Lo siento, no sé que más decir. ¡Kotori-chan, ayúdame!-decía Honoka, con lágrimas estilo anime. Pero lo que llamó la atención a Dave era el nombre de Kotori Minami, era raro conocer a alguien más que tuviera el mismo nombre que una de sus hermanas menores.

-También un gusto conocerte. Algo bueno acerca de la escuela... Que ha estado desde hace tiempo, creo-decía Kotori Minami.

-Kotori, no escuchaste nada de lo que dijimos antes, ¿Cierto?-decía Umi sin más qué decir.

-Oh, pero hice algunas investigaciones. Pude encontrar varias actividades de club-decía Kotori Minami.

-¿En serio?-decía Honoka emocionada.

-Sí, pero ninguna es muy atractiva. Los logros más imporantes en los últimos años son... Sexto lugar en la Competencia de Ábaco de Kanto-decía Kotori Minami.

-No es impresionante-decía Honoka muy descriptiva con su rostro.

-El coro recibió una mención honorífica en las preliminares de distrito-decía Kotori Minami.

-Me habría gustado que lo hubiesen hecho mejor-decía Umi sin saber a qué más recurrir para evitar que la escuela cierre.

-El último es... ...que el club de robótica fue descalificado antes de comenzar la competencia-decía Kotori Minami.

-¡Es inútil!-decía Honoka sin más qué poder ocurrírsele.

-Ahora que lo pienso, si alguna de esas cosas fuese atractiva, no tendríamos este problema-decía Umi.

-Cierto-decá Kotori Minami.

-De ser así, yo tengo una idea-decía Dave, llamando la atención de las 3.

-¿Cuál?-preguntaba Umi interesada en la idea de Dave.

-Como esta escuela no tiene clubes atractivos, haré un club de música como nunca, un club de Power Metal Extremo, sin duda alguna llamará la atención de todo alrededor-decía Dave, llamando la atención de las chicas.

-¿Club de Power Metal Extermo? Suena interesante-decía Kotori Minami interesada en el club que planeaba hacer Dave.

-Pues suena algo que nunca nadie ha intentado, si llega a ser popular, probablemente no quieran cerrar la escuela, te deseo suerte-decía Umi.

-Guau, ese club deberá de ser estupendo, si llegas a tener éxito, invítame en una ocasión-decía Honoka interesada.

-Claro, serás la primera en saberlo si llego a llevarlo a cabo-decía Dave.

-Le preguntaré a mamá cuando llegue a casa para ver si hay algo más que podamos usar-decía Honoka mentalmente.

-De verdad me gusta esta escuela-decía Honoka algo triste.

-A mí también-decía Kotori Minami.

-Y a mí-decía Umi.

-Y también a mí, me he encariñado con esta escuela, es genial-decía Dave.

En casa de Honoka.

-Muchas gracias-decía una señora de pelo corto marrón con delantal color verde.

-Perdón por hacerla esperar-decía la señora a una anciana.

-No se preocupe-decía al anciana.

Mientras tanto, Honoka entraba a su casa, en la cuál una chica de camiseta blanca y falda azul estaba acostaba boca abajo, apoyada en una almohada, leyendo una revista de Idols.

-Bienvenida, Onee-chan-decía la chica, dándole la bienvenida a su hermana mayor.

-Regresé-decía Honoka, sin ánimos para hablar.

La hermana de la misma notó algo desanimada a su hermana mayor, así que probó hacer algo.

-¿Quieres chocolate?-preguntaba su hermana menor.

-Sí-decía Honoka.

-Aunque tiene jalea roja-decía su hermana menor.

-Gracias-decía Honoka.

Entonces Honoka se comió el chololate, y tuvo una reacción repentina.

-¡Esto tiene jalea roja!-decía Honoka exhaltada.

-¡Te lo dije!-decía su hermana menor.

-¡Estoy harta de la jalea roja!-decía Honoka haciendo berrinche.

-También tenemos con jalea blanca-decía su hermana menor.

-¡Estoy más harta de eso!-decía Honoka haciendo aún más berrinche.

-¡Honoka! ¡Vendemos dulces Japoneses! ¡Deja de gritar que estás hasta de la jalea roja! ¡Los clientes pueden escucharte!-decía la que parecía ser la madre de Honoka.

-Perdón-decía Honoka.

Entonces Honoka pudo notar un folleto que estaba al lado de su hermana.

-Yukiho, eso...-decía Honoka, llmando a su hermana por su nombre.

-Oh, ¿UTX? Entraré allí el siguiente año-decía Yukiho.

-¿Oh?-decía Honoka tomando el folleto por pura curiosidad.

Al echarle una ojeada, pudo notara 3 School Idols muy singulares en trajes blancos.

-¿Entonces hacen cosas com ésta?-preguntaba Honoka curiosa.

-¿No lo sabías? Es la escuela más popular en este momento, ¡Y muchos estudiantes quieren entrar ahí!-decía Yukiho.

-Impresionante...-decía Honoka algo impresionada.

-¡Espera, Yukiho! ¿No quieres entrar a Otonokizaka?-preguntaba Honoka, arrinconando a Yukiho en un escritorio, haciéndola llorar un poco.

-¿Por qué tardarse tanto en reaccionar?-preguntaba Yokiho algo impresionada por la reacción de su hermana mayor, y con algo de lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Mamá, mamá!-decía Honoka.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba la amdre de Honoka.

-¡Yukiho no quiere entrar a Otonokizaka!-decía Honoka.

-Lo sé-decía su madre.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Tú y la abuela fueron a Otonokizaka!-decía Honoka.

-Hey... Otonokizaka va a cerrar, ¿Cierto?-decía Yukiho.

-¿Ya lo sabes?-preguntaba sorprendida Honoka.

-¿Sabes lo que todos están diciendo? Que entrar a esa escuela es una pérdida de tiempo-decía Yuhiko.

-No es una pérdida...-decía Honoka.

-¡Sí, lo es! ¡Solamente hay dos clases en tu grado!-decía Yukiho.

-¡Pero hay tres clases de tercero!-decía Honoka.

-¿Y cuántas de primero?-preguntaba Yukiho.

-Una-decía Honoka sin más que decir.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Y el siguiente año no habrá nadie de primer año!-decía Yukiho.

-¡No dejaré que eso pase! ¡Kotori-chan, Umi-chan, Dave y yo estamos pensando en algo para nnio dejar que la escuela cierre! ¡No dejaremos que pase!-decía Honoka.

-Eres muy obstinada. No importa como lo vea, no puedo imaginar a alguien evitando que cierre-decía Yukiho.

Minutos después.

-¿También a ti, Kotori-chan?-preguntaba Honoka por teléfono.

-Pensé que mamá estaría triste, pero casi parecía estar feliz. Incluso ha estado hablando de lugares para ir de vacaciones-decía Kotori Minami.

-¿Cómo puede dejar que la escuela cierre tan fácilmente?-se preguntaba Honoka a sí misma.

-Creo que es muy triste-decía Kotori Minami, terminando la llamada.

Minutos después.

Honoka baja de su cuarto, y se dirije a la cocina.

-¿Mamá?-decía Honoka.

-¡Mamá!-decía Honoka, llamando por fin la atención de su madre.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?-preguntaba su madre.

-¿No me escuchaste la primera vez? Quería saber si puedo bañarme antes que tú-preguntaba Honoka.

-Sí. Hazlo-decía su madre.

Honoka se le quedó viendo un rato a lo que estaba viendo su madre.

-Un anuario de graduados...-decía Honoka, para después abrir la primera página, la cuál estaba una foto grupal de los estudiantes con los que su madre alguna vez tuvo de compañeros, y al seguir ojeando el anuario, vio fotos de su madre de joven cuando tenía su edad, y de los compañeros que tuvo en aquel entonces, al ojear una hoja más, pudo ver a una foto de su madre parada, hablando en un micrófono enfernte de los estudiantes, al parecer ella fue la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil de su época.

A la mañana siguiente.

-¡Me voy!-decía Honoka a su madre que estaba afuera regando las plantas.

-¡Yukiho! me llevaré esto, ¿Está bien?-decía Honoka.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedo creer que haya despertado tan temprano!-decía Yukiho todavía sin poder creerlo.

-No había pasado desde la última vez que salío al viaje escolar-decía su madre.

En las calles.

-¡Umi-chan! Honoka-chan dijo que no la esperáramos-decía Kotori Minami.

-¿Otra vez se quedó dormida? Cielos...-decía Umi.

-Se enojaría si pudiera escucharte-decía Kotori Minami.

Mientras con Honoka.

Honoka se encontraba admirando la Academia UTX, era un edificio gigantesco, que podía impresionar a cuelquiera.

-¡Impresionante! ¿En verdad esto es una escuela?-decía Honoka.

Entonces Honoka vio como las alunmas con algún tipo de identificación, pasaban en una especie de escáner, para así pasar hacia los pasillos del edificio.

-¡E-Este lugar es increíble!-decía Honoka sin dejar de maravillarse de este lugar.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntaba Dave, que por curiosidad había seguido a Honoka.

-Solo observando que tipo de lugar es la Academia UTX... ¿Dave?-decía Honoka alterada.

-Hola, veo que andas curioseando a la competencia, ¿Verdad?-decía Dave.

-Je, je, je, sí, un poco-decía Honoka.

Enseguida vieron en una pantalla gigante como las 3 School Idols principales de la Academia aparecían en el mismo.

-¡Bienvenidos a la Academia UTX! ¿Cómo están el día de hoy!-decía una de las School Idol.

-¡Son ellas!-decía Honoka habiéndolas buscado en el folleto.

-Son sólo unas novatas, ellas no se comparan a Kanon-chan, ni mucho menos a Kurimi-chan, todavía necesitan mucha más experiencia para llegar a ese nivel-decía Dave como si nada.

Enseguda, al lado de ambos se cola una chica de pelo negro con doble coleta, y con moños rojos en ambas coletas, con un extraño tapabocas en su boca, con bufanda rosa.

-U-Um...-decía Honoka.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy algo ocupada?-preguntaba la chica rara algo alterada, bajando su tapabocas para poder hablar bien.

-U-Um, quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Esas chicas son celebridades o algo así?-preguntaba Honoka, haciendo que Dave cayera hacie atrás, estilo anime.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo sabes? ¡Incluso está escrito en ese panfleto! ¿Qué estabas leyendo?-decía al chica algo enfadada, porque Honoka no entendiera nada de lo que hubiese leído.

-¡P-Perdón!-decía Honoka.

-Son A-RISE. A-RISE-decía la chica rara.

-¿A-RISE?-preguntaba Honoka.

-Son School Idols-decía la chica rara.

-Idols...-decía Honoka.

-Sí, un grupo de Idols formado en la escuela. ¿Acaso no sabes nada?-preguntaba la chica rara.

-Oh...-decía Honoka algo interesada.

-¡Vamos, Kayochin! ¡Llegaremos tarde!-decía a su amiga.

-¡No vayas tan rapido!-decía Kayochin.

En eso, A-RISE empieza a cantar su canción, llamada: Private Wars.

sou, icchaou no?

oikakenai kedo

kihon da ne mureru no KIRAI yo

kodoku no setsunasa wakaru hito dakedo

tokidoki kotoba wo kawashiatte

otagai no basho de otagai no omoi

takameru each other's day

What'cha do what'cha do? I do "Private Wars"

hora seigi to zurusa te ni shite

What'cha do what'cha do? I do "Private Wars"

hora jinsei chotto no yuuki to jounetsu deshou?

Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby!

Can I do? I take it, baby! Can I do? I make it, baby!

Honoka pareciera que había perdido las fuerzas, pero a decir verdad había quedado impresionada por la actuación de A-RISE.

-¡Allí fue cuando llegó! ¡La mejor idea que he tenido!-decía Honoka mentalmente.

-¡Eso es! ¡La encontré!-decía Honoka.

-Creo que Honoka por fin encontró su amor por la música-decía Dave riéndose un poco.

Una vez en Otonokizaka.

-¡Miren esto, chicas!-decía Honoka enseñándoles un montón de revistas Idol a Umi y Kotori.

Mientras que en la habitación de la directora.

-Con permiso-decía la vice-presidenta, junto con la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

De regreso con Honoka.

-¡Idols! ¡Idols!-decía Honoka.

En la habitación de la directora.

-Como integrantes del Consejo Estudiantil, planeamos hacer lo que esté a nuestro alcance para salvar la escuela-decía la Presidenta.

De regreso con Honoka.

-Esta es una preparatoria en Osaka, ¡Y estas chicas son School Idols eb Fukuoka!-decía Honoka, enseñándoles imágenes de School Idols a Umi y Kotori de una revista.

En la habitación de la dicectora.

-De acuerdo al anuncio, la escuela cerrará por el bajo número de aspirantes a primer año-decía la Presidenta.

-Así que si el número de aspirantes supera el mínimo...-decía la vice-presidenta.

De vuelta con Honoka.

-¡Que las escuelas tengas sus propias Idols es algo normal en estos días ¡Y las escuelas con Idols populares han tenido muchos más aspirantes!-decía Honoka.

-Ese sería el caso en Japón, en cambio en Estados Unidos y México no hay, sería algo raro-decía Dave metiéndose a a conversación.

De vuelta a la habitación de la directora.

-Sí, es cierto. Pero esto está pasando, porque tenemos problemas para atraer estudiantes. ¿Tienen alguna solución en mente?-preguntaba la directora de Otonokizaka.

De vuelta con Honoka.

-¡Entonces éste es el plan que he ideado! ¿Huh? ¡Umi-chan, todavía no termino de hablar!-decía Honoka, mientras se daba cuenta que su amiga hacía una "retirada estratégica".

-H-Hay algo que necesito hacer-decía Umi sin poder dar una mejor excusa.

-¡Pero es un buen plan! ¡Debes escucharlo!-decía Honoka.

-Creo que no tienes elección Umi, Honoka me recuerda a una amiga mía, y si es igual de insistente, no te escaparás de ella-decía Dave riéndose un poco.

-Vas a sugerir que nos convirtamos en School Idols, ¿Cierto?-decía Umi.

-Umi-chan, ¿Acaso eres psíquica?-preguntaba sorprendida Honoka.

-Lo dudo, pero una amiga amiga tiene poderes psíquicos y es una Idol-decía Dave.

-¡Cualquiera podría haber adivinado tu plan!-decía Umi.

-Entonces ya no tengo que explicarlo. ¡Vamos con nuestro profesor y formemos un Club de Idols e este momento!-decía Honoka.

-Me rehuso-decía Umi.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba Honoka, sin saber del por qué la razón.

En la oficina de la directora.

-El problema de esta escuela no se solucionará con una idea tan apresurada. Como integrantes del Consejo Estudiantil, deberían concentarse en emjorar la calidad del tiempo que les queda como estudiantes-decía la directora de Otonokizaka.

De vuelta con Honoka.

-¡Tan solo mira lo lindas que son! ¡Mira lo mucho que brillan! ¡No puedes usar ropa como esta todos los días!-decía Honoka.

-¿En verdad crees que atraerás estudiantes haciendo esto?-preguntaba Umi seriamente.

-Pues, sinceramente, una de las razones por la que muchos entraron a mi anterior escuela, fue para estar en la misma escuela que Kanon Nakagawa. Así que supongo es una razón más que viable-decía Dave, haciendo que a Umi le saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Además creo que Honoka es especial, si se convierte en Idol, creo tendrá mucho, qué muchos, millones de seguidores-decía Dave más que seguro.

-¿Y qué te hace decirlo así como así?-preguntaba Umi curiosa.

-Digamos que es una corazonada-decía Dave relajadamente.

-Además, también depende de qué tan populares podemos volvernos-decía Honoka.

-¡Las School Idols presentadas en esa revista son chicas que han estado trabajando mucho, igual que las profesionales! ¡Es imposible que las cosas salgan bien cuando haces esto sólo por hacerlo!-decía Umi.

-¿Tan poca confianza tienes en tu amiga?-preguntaba Dave, haciendo que Umi se altere por lo dicho.

En la oficina de la directora.

-¡Pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada!-decía la Presidenta.

-¡Ericchi!-decía la vice-presidenta.

-Gracias, Ayase-san. Apercio tu preocupación, pero no hay nada que puedan hacer-decía la directora de Otonokizaka.

De vuelta con Honoka.

-No quize decir eso, sólo digo que cualquier esfuerzo inútil es imposible-decía Umi.

-¡Convertirnos en Idols no es una posibilidad!-decía Umi.

-Así como no era posibilidad para mi hermana, mis amigos y yo convertirnos en un grupo, y ahora somos muy conocidos al nivel nacional-decía Dave.

-Pero son cosas completamente diferentes-decía Umi.

-Aún así es completamente aplicable a la situación, me parece una gran idea-decía Dave.

-Pues no creo que funcione-decía Umi, haciendo que Honoka se sienta mal porque su amiga no la apoye con su idea.

En la azotea de la escuela.

-Pensé que era una buena idea-decía Honoka algo deprimida.

-Y lo es, sólo que si quieres convertirte en una School Idol, tendrás que merorar tu físico, yo digo que sí se puede si tienes la determinación sufuciente, si es para salvar de que esta escuela cierre, tienes mi completo apoyo-decía Dave, tratando de animarla un poco.

Entonces tanto Honoka como Dave escuchan a alguien cantar, siguiendo el cantar, tanto Dave como Honoka se dieron cuenta que la canción provenía del club de música, y ahí vieron a una pelirroja de cabello algo largo, hasta los hombros, cantando, y a su vez tocando un piano, una muy hermosa melodía.

-Increíble, es tan buena tocando el piano, diría que casi está el mismo nivel que Nagisa-chan, además tiene una gran pasión por cantar, su voz es muy hermosa, ¿Quién será?-se preguntaba Dave mentalmente.

Cuando acabó de cantar y tocar el piano, tanto Honoka como Dave aplaudieron a la actuación que había dado la chica pelirroja.

-¡Impresionante, impresionante, impresionante! ¡Me conmoviste mucho!-decía Honoka, aludiendo mucho a la chica.

-Eso fue increíble, no siempre conozco a chicas con tu talento, eres casi tan buena como nuestra tecladista Nagisa Aoi, lástima que no pudiera venir con nosotros, ya que va a Astrea Hills junto con Tamao Suzumi, nuestra baterista-decía Dave algo nostálgico.

-N-No soy tan buena-decía la pelirroja apenada.

-¡Cantas muy bien! ¡Y también sabes tocar el piano! ¡Y también eres tan linda como para convertirte en Idol!-decía Honoka, haciendo sonrojar mucho a la pelirrroja, que al parecer no estaba muy acostumbrada a los halagos, la cuál se levantó de su asiento.

-Sin duda eres un caso muy singular, la única que recuerdo que fuera igual de buena con los instrumentos, es mi hermana Kotoricchi-decía Dave.

-Órale, Dave, ¿Tienes una hermana que también se llama Kotori?-preguntaba Honoka curiosa.

-Sí, es más, estaba conmigo, ¿Recuerdas la pelirroja con dobles coletas? Ella es una de mis hermanas-decía Dave.

-Um... Esto es un poco repentino pero, ¿Te gustaría convertirte en Idol?-preguntaba Honoka, haciendo que la presente se molestara un poco.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Ni siquiera te conozco-decía la pelirroja, empezando a retirarse.

-Pensé que pasaría-decía Honoka, riéndose por la tontería que acababa de hacer.

-Eso fue un poco... ¿Cómo decirlo? Honoka, eso fue algo descarado-decía Dave.

-Sí, lo sé, lo eché todo a perder-decía Honoka con la cabeza caída.

Con Umi.

Umi Sonoda estaba practicando tiro con arco, y parecía muy concentrada en lo que hacía, pero en realidad, lo que le había dicho Honoka de ser una Idol había llenado su mente en ese instante, ya que en ese momento ella se imaginaba en un traje de Idol animando a sus fans, haciendo que fallara automáticamente el tiro.

-¿En qué estoy pensando?-se preguntaba Umi, mientras se sonrojaba por lo que había pasado por su mente.

-¿Fallaste? Que extraño-preguntaba una de sus compañeras del club de arquería.

-No... F-Fue un accidente-decía Umi nerviosa, sin poder dar una mejor excusa.

Enseguida se preparaba para lanzar otar flecha con su arco, pero volvió a apasar lo mismo, una imagen mental de ella en traje de Idol se presentó nuevamente, haciendo que fallara nuevamente.

-¡No! ¡No puedo permitirme pensar en esa clase de cosas!-decía Umi, tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos que nublaban su mente.

-Umi-chan, ven conmigo un momento-decía Kotori Minami llegando repentinamente.

Minutos después.

-Es culpa de Honoka. No pude concentrarme durante la práctica-decía Umi pensativa.

-Pero eso significa que al menos estás un poco interesada en convertirte en Idol-decía Kotori Minami.

-No, yo... Honestamente no creo que funcione-decía Umi sinceramente.

-Aunque Honoka-chan siempre tiene ideas como ésta-decía Kotori Minami, mientras recordaba que durante su infancia Honoka tuvo la idea de que las tres se subieran a un gran árbol, en el cuál Honoka fue la primera en subirse, y aunque al principio dudaron, al final terminó por convencerlas de que se subieran, pero como estaban apoyadas ebn una rama, debido al peso que tuvo que soportar, la rama se rompió haciendo que todas cayeran, a excepción de Honoka que alcanzó a agarrarse de una rama.

-Y por eso nos metimos en problemas-decía Umi recordando ese día, que era conmemorativo.

-Sí-decía Kotori Minami.

-Honoka siempre ha sido así-decía Umi.

-Pero, Umi-chan... ¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido?-preguntaba Kotori Minami a Umi.

Eso hizo pensar mucho a Umi sobre lo que le había dicho a Honoka.

Mira-decía Kotori Minami, mientras ambas veían como Dave ayudaba a Honoka con sus pases de baile, ya que Dave como conocía más de Idols, al conocer a Kanon Nakagawa, Muku Izayoi, Athena Asamiya, Miku Hatsune y demás Idols, había memorizado sus coreografías a la perfección.

Umi estaba impresionada por la determinación que tenía Honoka con sus ideas, aparte le sorprendió que Dave quisiera ayudarla, no sabía que intenciones tenía, pero al parecer no eran malas.

Y en uno de sus muchos giros se cayó.

-¡Ouch!-decía Honoka por el golpe recibido de sentón.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien? ¿No te dolió mucho el golpe! Tal vez fui un poco lejos contigo-decía Dave preocupado.

-No te preocupes, si quiero avanzar lo más rápido posible, necesito información y tú tienes más de la necesaria, Lo que me sorprende es que esto sea muy difícil-decía Honoka.

-Obvio que no va a ser tan sencillo aprenderse toda una coreografía completa-decía Dave.

-No puedo crees que esas chicas puedan hacerlo tan bien-decía Honoka.

-Es porque tienen buena condición física, y yo podría ayudarte con eso, tal vez no lo parezca, pero yo entreno todos los días, sé Artes Marciales, sin duda podría serte de mucha ayuda-decía Dave.

-Bien, una vez más. Uno, dos...-decía Honoka.

-Esta vez, procura no forzarte de más en la coreografía-decía Dave.

Con Umi y Kotori Minami.

-Hey, Umi-chan... Creo que lo intentaré ¿Qué harás tú?-decía Kotori Minami sonriéndole a Umi, haciéndola dudar un poco de lo que verdaderamente quería hacer, dándose cuenta de que Honoka se había caído una vez más.

Con Dave y Honoka.

-Ouch...-decía Honoka, la cuál se había caído, nuevamente.

-La próxima vez procura ir un poco más despacio, si te apresuras en la coreofragía, obviamente vas a caerte de nuevo-decía Dave.

Pero Honoka se sorprende al ver que Umi estaba dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Umi-chan...-decía Honoka sorprendida.

-No tiene caso practicar sola. Las tres deberíamos practicar juntas-decía Umi.

-¡Umi-chan!-decía Honoka feliz de la decisión que había tomado su amiga.

En la sala del Consejo Estudiantil.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntaba la rubia, a su lado se encontraba su amiga la vice-presidenta, y enfrente de ella se encontraban Honoka, Umi, Kotori Minami, Dave McDougal, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami y Kotori McDougal, y tanto Honoka como Dave ambos pusieron sus formularios.

-¡Un formulario para formar un club de Idols!-decía Honoka.

-¡Y este es un formulario para hacer un Club de Power Metal Extremo!-decía Dave McDougal.

-Eso lo sé-decía la rubia.

-Entonces lo apruebas, ¿Cierto?-decía Honoka.

-No. Necesitas al menos 5 integrantes para formar un club, sin importar si es un club en apreciación-decía la rubia.

-Rayos, nos falta un miembro-decía Iori algo molesto por no saber eso.

-Pero escuché que hay muchos clubes en el campus con menos de cinco integrantes-decía Umi.

-Estoy segura que todos tenían al menos cinco integrantes cuando se formaron-decía la rubia.

-Sólo ustedes necesitan 2 personas más. Y ustedes sólo necesitan una más-decía la vice-presidenta.

-Dos más... Entiendo. Vamos-decía Honoka.

-Bueno, sólo tenemos que encontrar a alguien más, aunque en realidad necesitamos a una baterista y a una tecladista, o sea, mínimo si queremos tener la banda completa, tenemos que consegur 2 integrantes más, así que tendremos que esforzarnos de aquí en adelante-decía Dave a sus compañeros.

-Esperen. ¿Por qué quieren formar un Club de Idols ahora? Y ustedes, ¿Por qué quieren hacer un Club de Power Metal Extremo? Están en segundo grado, ¿Cierto?-pregunntaba la rubia por curiosidad.

-Queremos evitar que la escuela cierre. Las School Idols son muy populares ahora así que...-decía Honoka.

-Entonces no lo aprobaré aún si reúnen a las cinco personas. ¿Y ustedes lo hacen por la misma razón?-preguntaba la rubia.

-Mi Tío y actual padre adoptivo me dijo que mi madre estudió en esta Academia, no dejaré que una Academia en la que viven los recuerdos de mi madre desapareza así como así sin que pueda evitarlo-decía Dave.

-Ya veo, más que nada es por motivos personales-decía la rubia mentalmente.

-Ya veo-decía la rubia.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba Honoka.

-Las actividades de club no existen para reclutar nuevos estudiantes. El problema de esta escuela no se solucionará con una idea tan apresurada. No pierdan su tiempo con ideas extrañas. Concéntrense en lo que quieren hacer durante su últimos dos años en la escuela-decía la rubia.

En el patio de Otonokizaka.

-Anímate. No hiciste nada malo, Honoka-chan-decá Kotori Minami.

-Esstoy segura que la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil entiende como nos sentimos-decía Umi.

-Eso es seguro, aunque no parece muy social que digamos, me recuerda a cierto pelirrojo con el que me llevo de los mil deminios-decía Kyo graciosamante.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso Kusanagi, muy gracioso-decía Iori sarcásticamente.

-Ya dejen de pelearse, parecen niños, ¿Verdad, Onii-chan?-decía Kotori McDougal a su hermano mayor.

-Sí, debo suponerlo, siempre se han llevado así-decía Dave.

-Vaya, tienen una relación un tanto curiosa-decía Honoka algo animada.

En el Consejo Estudiantil.

-Lo que dijiste antes... ...es algo que me gustaría decirle a cierta persona-decía la vice-presidenta.

-Hablas demasiado, Nozomi-decía la rubia, llamando a la vice-presidenta por su nombre.

-Soy la Vice-presidenta. Es mi trabajo-decía Nozomi.

De vuelta con Honoka, Umi, Kotori Minami, Dave, su hermana y sus amigos.

-Pero a menos que aprueben oficialmante nuestro club, no podremos reservar el auditorio o tener un salón de club. No podemos hacer nada-decía Umi.

-Sí... ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora...?-se preguntaba Kotori Minami.

-¿Qué deberíamos...?-se preguntaba lo mismo Umi.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-se preguntaban tanto lo mismo, Umi como la Presidenta.

-Yo pienso que al final, todo saldrá bien, confíen en mí-decía Dave.


	2. Capítulo 02: Dos nuevos integrantes

Capítulo 2: Dos nuevos integrantes y un nombre grupal de Idols.

A la mañana siguiente, en la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil.

-¿Qué se les ofrece desde tan temprado?-preguntaba cierta rubia perteneciente al Consejo Estudiantil.

-Queremos que nos den la autorización para usar el auditorio-decía Honoka.

-Como en el libro de apuntes de los estudiantes, dice que los estudiantes tienen la libertad de utilizar el auditorio sin importar si pertenecen o no a un Club-decía Umi.

-Nosotros también queremos pedir permiso para lo mismo, una vez que reclutemos a 2 miembros más, nos pondremos a practicar-decía Dave, que era acompañado por sus mejores amigos Kyo y Iori, y su hermana Kotori McDougal.

-Dice que después de la fiesta de bienvenida a las nuevas ingresadas-decía Nozomi.

-¿Qué piensan hacer?-preguntaba la rubia.

-Pues...-decía Umi, sin saber como responderle apropiadamente.

-¡Una presenatción! Las tres nos hemos formado como School Idol, por lo que queremos hacer nuestra presentación en vivo en el auditorio-decía Honoka.

-Honoka...-decía Umi, mientras su amiga Kotori Minami se reía nerviosamente por lo msimo.

-Nosotros igual, pero eso será cuando nuestra banda esté completa-decía Dave.

-Todavía no sabemos si lo vamos a lograr...-decía Kotori Minami, no tan segura.

-¿Eh? ¡Lo vamos a lograr!-decía Honoka asegurándoselo a su amiga Kotori Minami.

-Espera. Todavía no estamos listas para pararnos en un escenario...-decía Umi.

-¿Van a poder, así como están?-preguntaba la rubia.

-¿Eh? ¡N-No hay problama!-decía Honoka un poco nerviosa.

-La Fiesta de bienvenida de los nuevos ingresados no es cualquier cosa-decía la rubia.

-Ustedes vinieron por la autorización del uso del auditorio, ¿No es así? El Consejo Estudiantil no tiene derecho de opinar al respecto si no forman parte de ningún Club-decía Nozomi Hojou.

-Pues...-decía la rubia, sin poder contradecir a su amiga.

-Con permiso-decían todos saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Sí!-decía Honoka, al haber conseguido lo que quería.

En la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil.

-¿Por qué te pusiste de parte de ellos?-preguntaba la rubia algo molesta.

-Las cartas siempre me dicen... que haga eso-decía Nozomi, mientras abría la ventana y un fuerte viento soplaba, haciendo que una carta del Tarot del mazo de Nozomi, que se encontraban en la mesa, saliera volando hacie la pared.

-¡Es lo que las cartas me dicen! Además, por fin ha regresado Apolo-sama, eso es un indicio de buen augurio-decía Nozomi emocionada.

-¿Y quién es ese tal Apolo-sama del que tanto hablas?-preguntaba la rubia curiosamente.

-Lo sabrás en su momento, Ericchi-decía Nozomi misteriosamente.

En el patio de la Academia.

-Si lo hablamos claramente. Acordamos que no diríamos nada sobre lo de ser Idol y que sólo íbamos a pedir autorización-decía Umi algo enojada con su amiga.

-¿Por qué?-decía Honoka, comiéndose un pan.

-¿Otra vez pan?-preguntaba Umi curiosamente.

-Como en mi casa hay una tienda de dulces japoneses, es poco común el pan, ¿No lo sabías?-decía Honoka obviamente.

-Comiendo antes de mediodía. Vas a engordar-decía Umi.

-Pues no lo creo. Siempre he comido así de mucho, como raciones que una persona normal no podría comer normalmente, 30 a 40 raciones y por más lógico que suene, no engordo, eso es muy raro-decía Honoka pensativa.

-Supongo que eso invalida mi comentario, igual yo también como la misma cantidad que tú y no engordo, también a mí se me hace muy curioso-decía Umi entrando también en modo pensativo.

-¿Es en serio? Vaya, Honoka, te pareces mucho a mí, yo también como raciones de 30 a 40 personas y no engordo, ¿Han escuchado la palabra Saiyajín?-preguntaba Dave.

-Se me hace familiar, mi madre nombra esa palabra muy a menudo, pero no sé qué significa simplemente-decía Honoka pensativamente.

-Mis padres también han nombrado esa palabra, pero nunca me han dicho sobre qué tiene que ver-decía Umi, igual de pensativa.

-Chicas-decían tres chicas, que al pacerer eran amigas de Honoka.

-Vimos el tablón de anuncios. ¿Entonces van a ser Idols? ¿Eh? No pensé que Umi-chan lo haría-decía Fumiko.

-¿Qué pegó en el tablón de anuncios?-preguntaba Umi.

-Sí, el anuncio de la presentación-decía Honoka.

-Disculpen-decía Dave a las tres amigas de Honoka.

-Ah, pero si es Dave-sama, tus Álbumes son de lo mejor, me parece increíble y casi imposible que estés en Otonokizaka, es como un sueño hecho realidad-decía Hideko, con ojos de ensueño.

-Sí, sino fuera porque lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos, creería que me estoy volviendo loca-decía Mika, viendo a Dave con ojos de admiración.

-Sí, quién diría que el vocalista de DragonHeart y ex-guitarrista del mismo asistiría a la Academia Otonokizaka, es como si el destino te dijiera que fueras aquí-decía Fumiko con ojos de ver a su Ídolo número 1 enfrente de ella.

-¿Eh? Chicas, ¿De qué están hablando?-preguntaba Honoka confusa.

-¿Qué no lo sabes? Dave McDougal es el vocalista número 1 de DragonHeart, que anteriormente tocaba la guitarra eléctrica, y sus Álbumes se escuchan a nivel nacional-decía Fumiko haciendo que Honoka y Umi se sorprendan, viendo a Dave con reacción de sorpresa en sus rostros.

-Dave, ¿Lo que dicen mis amigas es verdad?-preguntaba Honoka con cara de asombro.

-Sí, no trataba de esconderlo, sinceramente-decía Dave apenado.

-¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?-preguntaba Umi.

-Porque no lo habían preguntado-decía Dave.

-Ah-decían Honoka y Umi con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Aunque tu cabello tiene un color muy diferente a cuando haces tus conciertos, ya que es de color rubio, y tú lo tienes color negro-decía Hideko curiosa.

-Es verdad, ¿Cómo cambias de color de pelo tan fácilmente?-preguntaba Fumiko curiosamente.

-Eso es fácil de responder, es por mi genética, tengo una transformación que me cambia el color de pelo, se llama Super Saiyajín, solo la uso en ocasiones espaciales, cuando voy a pelear o en conciertos-decía Dave.

-Ah, es cierto, también eres un Arte Marcialista-decía Mika.

-Dave, ¿Qué es eso del Super Saiyajín?-preguntaba Honoka curiosamente, ya que Dave que había mencionado sobre los Saiyajíns, ahora mencionaba sobre los Super Saiyajín.

-Yo también quiero saber que es eso del Super Saiyajín-decía Umi curiosamente.

-Es mejor si se los muestro-decía Dave, mientras se dejaba ver su cola que teníe enrrollada en su cintura.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntaba Honoka impresionada por ver una cola salir del trasero de Dave.

-Es una cola de mono, curiosamente la he tenido desde mi nacimeinto, los seres con una cola de mono como esta, se les denomina Saiyajín-decía Dave, haciendo pensar mucho a Honoka y Umi.

De repente Dave da un grito ensordecedor, en el cuál su cabello empieza a cambiar de color rubio, aparte sus ojos se tornan de color azul verdoso, además haciendo que su fuerza se multiplique por 50, aunque nadie sabía de ese detalle.

-Este es el Super Saiyajín-decía Dave, dejando que sus amigas, incluyendo las amigas de Honoka vieran la nueva apariencia de Dave, impresionadas por la misma sin saber qué decir.

-Tienes la misma apariencia que en tus conciertos-decía Fumika emocionada.

-Guau, ese sí que fue un cambio extremo-decía Hideko.

-Y no sólo cambia tu apariencia, tus músculos se vuelven más grandes y fuertes-decía Mika sonrojada.

-Vaya, eso sí que podría impresionar a cualquiera-decía Honoka.

Pero Umi se sorprende aún más, porque recuerda que en una ocasión su padre hizo una transformación similar, haciendo que aparezcan incógnitas en su mente.

-Umi, ¿Sucede algo?-preguntaba Honoka preocupada por su amiga.

-No, no es nada, sólo fue una gran impresión que me dejó la tranformación de Dave, no es nada-decía Umi.

-Ah, ya veo-decía Honoka más aliviada.

De inmediato Dave regresa a su forma base.

-Chicas, quisiera preguntarles algo-decía Dave, refiriéndose a Fumika, Hideko y Mika.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntaba Mika.

-¿Alguna de ustedes sabe tocar el teclado o la batería?-preguntaba Dave.

-Pues Hideko sabe tocar el teclado, y Fumika sabe tocar la batería, es más, ambas querían formar una banda, pero sin mucho éxito que digamos-decía Mika, para enojo de sus compañeras.

-Oye, no era necesario que le dijeras lo demás-decía Fumika molesta.

-Así es, además no tienes que ser tan explícita con lo mismo-decía Hideko.

-Ya, ya, sólo estoy respondiendo a su pregunta-decía Mika.

-Pues, no sé si sepan, pero ahora DragonHeart necesita una tecladista y una baterista, ya que Nagisa y Tamao, nuestras tecladista y baterista están muy ocupadas con sus estudios en Astrea Hills y no pueden ayudarmos para impedir el cierre de Otonokizaka, ¿Les gustaría ser parte de DragonHeart?-preguntaba Dave a Hideko y Fumika.

Ambas no sabían qué responder, un gran vocalista de Power Metal, uno de los mejores en su especialidad les pedía que fueran su tecladista y baterista, no lo podían creer.

-¿En serio?-preguntaba Hideko.

-Así es-decía Dave.

-¿De verdad?-decía Fumika.

-Por supuesto-decía Dave.

-¿No es broma?-preguntaban ambas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cuántas veces se los tengo qué decir para que me crean?-decía Dave impacientemente, para que ambas chicas le dieran sus respuestas.

-A-Aceptamos-decán Hideko y Fumika un poco sonrojadas, por haberse emocionado.

-Después les digo el lugar donde vamos a practicar, no falten-decía Dave.

-Así será-decía Fumika.

-Nos veremos-decía Hideko.

En los pasillos de la Academia.

-Sólo queda un mes y aún no se ha organizado nada. Lo está tomando demasiado a la ligera-decía Umi.

-Pero Kotori-chan está de acuerdo-decía Honoka.

-Sólo espero que no te tomes tan a la ligera lo de ser Idol, Honoka-decía Dave.

-¿Será así?-decía Kotori, mientras dibujaba algo en una libreta.

-¿Kotori?-decía Umi a Kotori.

-Sí, así me parece bien. Miren, diseñé un atuendo para el escenario-decía Kotori, enseñándoles lo que acababa de dibujar, que era a Honoka en un vestido rosa muy lindo.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué bonito!-decía Honoka.

-¿De veras? Esta línea de la curva es difícil, pero intentaré hacerla-preguntaba Kotori.

-¡Sí, sí, sí!-decía Honoka.

-¿Ko-Kotori?-decía Umi nerviosa.

-¿Tú que opinas, Umi-chan?-preguntaba Kotori.

-Este...-decía Umi, sin saber qué decir.

-¿Verdad que está bonito? ¿Verdad que está bonito?-preguntaba Honoka.

-¿Qu-Qué es eso largo?-preguntaba Umi.

-Son las piernas-decía Kotori.

-¿Quiere decir que las piernas van a estar descubiertas con una falda corta?-preguntaba Umi con algo de molestia en su voz.

-Es que somos Idols-decía Kotori.

En eso, Umi no dejaba de ver su piernas con algo de nerviosismo.

-¡No te preocupes! No tienes las piernas tan gordas, Umi-chan!-decía Honoka.

-¡No estás en posición de hablar del otro!-decía Umi exhaltada.

-¿Eh?-decía Honoka, empezando a palmearse tanto el trasero como las piernas.

-Bueno, tengo un buen físico, pero no se han desarroyado muy bien mis músculos, supongo que es hora de empezar a entrenar, y quién sabe, tal vez a hacer dieta-decía Honoka.

-Pienso que las dos están bien, aunque yo tampoco engordo por más que coma, supongo que en eso tenemos las tres en común-decía Kotori.

-Así que también Kotori, ¿Eh? Esto sí que es muy curioso, ¿Será que estas tres chicas son lo que me imagino que pueden ser?-se preguntaba Dave mentalmente, que estaba sentado junto a las tres.

-Todavía hay un montón de cosas que tenemos que decidir. Como la firma, el disfraz para cuando salgamos a la calle-decía Honoka.

-Eso no es necesario-decía Umi.

-Más bien... No hemos decido el nombre del grupo-decía Kotori.

-¡Oh!-decían ambas chicas, dándose cuenta que tenían que hacer algo por lo mismo.

Minutos después.

-No se me ocurre nada-decía Honoka.

-Si tuvieramos algo que nos caracterice-decía Kotori.

-Las tres tenemos personalidades distintas-decía Umi.

-Pues entonces, simplemente utilizemos los nombres de las tres-decía Honoka, mientras mentalmente, se imaginaba una presentación de el trío, pero sonaba como una comedia.

-Eso suena como un trío de comedia-decía Umi.

-Cierto-decía Honoka, pensando a ver que más se le ocurría.

-¡Ya sé!-decía Honoka, mientras mentalmente se imaginaba otra presentación diferente a la anterior, pero ahora todo se relacionaba con las guerras, algo como Gear of Wars o Call of Duty.

-Eso no suena como un nombre de Idol-decía Kotori.

-Tienes razón-decía Honoka con la cabeza baja nuevamente.

-Entonces... Entonces...-decía Honoka, sin que nuevas idea le vengan a la mente.

-Yo puedo sugerir un nombre-decía Dave.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál?-peguntaba Honoka.

-Es un nombre que hace referencia a 9 diosas de la motología griega-decía Dave.

-¿Y cuál es ese nombre?-preguntaba Kotori.

-Muse-decía Dave, curiosamente en sus visiones del futuro, las cuales se habían cumplido al conocer la Pretty Cure que curiosamente se llamaba Cure Muse, y que era hija suya, muy, pero muy curioso, además, Dave sentía que estás tres chicas tenían algo que ver con las diosas de la música, las musas, y dándoles ese nombre, Dave pensaba que posíblemente encontraría respuestas a sus incógnitas.

-¿Muse? Ya veo, es un buen nombre-decía Kotori.

-Pienso lo mismo-decía Umi.

-También se me hace un buen nombre, pero por si las dudas...-decía Honoka.

Minutos después.

En un pizarrón, estaba puesto un anuncio que decía: Aviso de la primera presentación. Y... ¡Reclutando nombres para el grupo!-decía el mismo cartel.

-¡Listo!-decía Honoka.

-Se lo está dejando a las demás-decía Umi algo avergonzada de la conducta de su amiga.

-De esta forma, puede que las demás tengan más interés por nosotras-decía Honoka.

-Puede ser-decía Kotori.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora vamos con la práctica de canto y baile!-decía Honoka.

-Pero me pregunto, ¿Encontrarán el lugar adecuado para poder entrenar?-decía Dave, poniendo en duda la dedicación del trío.

En el patio de la Academia.

-Aquí podríamos estorbar-decía Honoka, acompañada de Daev y sus amigas, mientras veía que el patio ya estaba ocupado por varios Clubes de deportes.

-Aquí también está ocupado-decía Honoka, mientras estaban en un lugar donde regularmente los Clubes de voleyball entrenaban.

En otro lugar.

-Está cerrado-decía Honoka, mientras trataba de abrir una puerta, que a decir verdad Honoka no podía saber que está cerrada con llave.

-No podemos utilizar las aulas desocupadas-decía Umi.

-Es muy obvio, nunca dejarían una puerta abierta, sería muy descuidado-decía Dave.

En otro lugar.

-¿Un aula vacía? ¿Para qué la quieren?-preguntaba una maestra.

-Para la práctica como School Idol-decía Honoka.

-¿Ustedes como Idol?-preguntaba la maestra de manera algo burlona.

-¡Se está burlando!-decía Honoka avergonzada.

En la azotea de la Academia.

Y... parece que este es el único lugar-decía Umi.

-Aunque no hece sombra y si llueve no podríamos usar este lugar. No podemso exigir más-decía Kotori.

-No. Pero aquí podremos estar sin preocuparnos del ruido-decía Honoka.

-Aunque a mi parecer, este lugar es un poco inseguro-decía Dave, viendo a los alrededores con algo de desconfianza.

-¿Y qué sugieres? No encontramos otro lugar, ya que los demás están completamente ocupados-decía Honoka.

-Pues, conozco un lugar, pero para eso, tendré que decirles algunas cosas sobre mí, tengo poderes que no muchas personas conocen-decía Dave, mientras disparaba una esfera de energía a una pared, pero cuando las chicas pensaban que la pared volaría en míl pedazos, por el contrario, la esfera atravezó la pared, para después crearse una puerta de color blanco.

-Pero que onda con esa puerta, ¿Cuándo fue que apareció ahi?-se preguntaba Honoka confundida.

-No había nada ahí, de eso estoy segura-decía Umi.

-Dave la hizo aparecer, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-preguntaba Kotori sorprendida.

-Eso fue fácil, como dije, yo tengo poderes que muy pocas personas llegan a comprender a la perfección-decía Dave.

-¿Y qué hay detrás de la puerta?-preguntaba Honoka curiosamente.

-Pues eso tendrán que averiguarlo-decía Dave.

Cuando los cuatro pasaron por la puerta, estaban en un lugar bastante amplio, el cuál tenía bastastes habitaciones, Dave las llevó en una habitación muy grande la cuál tenía mucho espacio para que practicaran.

-Órale, este lugar es muy amplio, ¿Conoces este lugar, Dave?-preguntaba Honoka.

-Pues, a decir verdad, este lugar vendría siendo mi Mansión-decía Dave.

-¿Eh? ¿Es tú Mansión? ¿Aquí es dónde vives?-preguntaba Umi soprendida por gran descubrimiemto.

-Dave, este lugar es fenomenal, ¿Acaso este lugar tiene de todo?-preguntaba Honoka emocionada.

-Es obvio que no, Honoka, ¿Acaso lo vez con cara de millonario?-decía Umi sarcásticamente.

-Pues a decir verdad sí gano mucho dinero, si no, ¿Cómo le haría para alimentar a tanta chica que vive conmigo que ni siquiera se consiguen trabajo para ayudarme, si serán huevonas-decía Dave mentalmente con una vena saltada en la cabeza, pero tratando de calmarse, ya que tenía que ayudar al trío que estaba junto con él.

-Sí, la puerta que pasamos es un atajo para llegar más rápido a mi casa, eso nos haría más fácil regresar a Otonokizaka-decía Dave.

-Vaya, debe ser muy difícil levantarse muy temprano, sin que haya alguien que te levante, ¿Verdad?-preguntaba Kotori Minami.

-Bueno, pues eso...-decía Dave algo nervioso por contestar la pregunta, cuando 5 chicas llegan a curiosear, para ver que estaba haciendo Dave, y eran Miki Aono, Erika Kurumi, Kanade Minamino, Ellen Kurokawa, y de paso Momo Belia Deviluke.

-Acaso alguien dijo Honoka, si es así, ¿Dónde están Nagisa y Hikari?-preguntaba Erika, tratando de encontrar dichas amigas que había mencionado.

-Miren, es Dave, pero hay 3 chicas que lo acompañan, serán nuevas compañeras-decía Miki curiosa.

-Pues no sé, pero a lo mejor tenemos muy pronto nueva compañía-decía Ellen.

Entonces las Pretty Cure recién llegadas, fueron con Dave y sus acompañantes para entablar plática.

-Dave, ¿Quiénes son esas chicas que te acompañan?-preguntaba Erika Kurimi curiosa.

-Ellas son de la Academia Otonokizaka, se llaman Honoka Kousaka, Umi Sonoda y Kotori Minami, las estoy ayudando es su práctica, ya que quieren convertirse en School Idolos-decía Dave.

-¿School Idols? ¿Te refieres a esas Idols escolares que últimamente se han vuelto mu populares?-preguntaba Miki Aono.

-Así es, y las estoy ayudando en lo mismo-decía Dave.

-Vaya, otra Honoka, con razón pensé que Nagisa y Hikari habían venido-decía Erika algo avergonzada por su suposición.

-Vaya, Dave-san, te cambias de escuela tan rápido y ya tienes pretendientes, como era de esperarse de nuestro Dave-san-decía Momo Belia Deviluke bromeando, sabiendo que esto no sería nada más que una visita tranquila.

-Oye, no es lo que piensas, yo sólo las estoy ayudando, nada que ver con lo que dices-decía Dave defendiéndose.

-Lo sé, pero sabes muy bien que cuando haces cosas cómo esas, siempre hay chicas se enamoran de ti por esas mismas cualidades que posees-decía Momo susurrando a su oído, haciendo que Dave se sonrojara de vergüenza.

-O-Oye, no hagas eso, es vergonzoso-decía Dave sonrojado por la cercanía que Momo tenía hacia sí mismo.

-Hay Dave, me encanta cuando te sonrojas, te hace ver lindo-decía Momo haciendo sonrojar aún más a Dave.

-Oigan, podemos empezar con la práctica, tenemos un poco de prisa-decía Umi con un ligero tic en uno de sus ojos.

-Tienes razón, además también tengo que practicar con mi banda, que por cierto ya deben de llegar en cualquier momento, junto con Hideko y Mika, ah, por cierto, Erika, háblale a las demás chicas, todas van a participar con nuestar banda para hacer nuestra canción, supongo que traen los violines, violas, violonchelos y contrabajos con ustedes, ¿Cierto?-decía Dave.

-Sí, los tenemos guardados, voy por ellos-decía Erika.

-Ah, por cierto, Honoka, Umi, Kotori, pónganse estas ropas-decía Dave mientras les daba a las chicas ropa ponderada, de las que usan los Artes Marcialistas.

-¿Y para qué quieres que nos pongamos esto?-preguntaba Honoka curiosa.

-A ustedes lo que les falta más que nada es resistencia, este ejercicio les va ayudar a que su cuerpo se acustumbre a las ropas que les estoy dando-decía Dave.

-Por curiosidad, ¿Cuánto pesa esta ropa?-preguntaba Umi, ya que iba a hacer algo que estaba acostumbrada a hacer en su casa.

-10 kilos-decía Dave, para sorpresa del trío.

-¿10 kilos?-decían sorprendidas si su cuerpo resistiría tal peso extra.

-Esta práctrica la harán hasta que se tengan que ir a casa, mínimo esto tendrán que hacerlo todos los dían, cuando lleguén a su casa, quítense la ropa ponderada-decía Dave.

Mientras que en Otonokizaka.

Una chica de pelo castaño verdoso que le llegaba al cuello y ojos violeta con lentes estaba viendo el anuncio que Honoka y sus amigas habían puesto en el pizarrón.

-Idol-decía la chica de anteojos.

-¡Kayo-chin!-decía otra chica, pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

¡Rin-chan!-decía Kayo-chin.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Rin.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah...! No pasa nada-decía Kayo-chin sin saber que responderle.

-Vámonos-decía Rin a su amiga.

-Sí-decía Kayo-chin, sin dejar de ver el anuncio, pero atrás de ella estaba cierta pelinegra con coletas gemelas, y ojos rosados.

-¿Esto qué es?-preguntaba la pelinegra de coletas, como si estuviera indignada de lo que había leído del mismo anuncio.

-N-Ni idea-decía Kayo-chin respondiendo nerviosamente.

En casa de Honoka, horas después de que Honoka, Umi y Kotori acabaran con su ejercicio en la casa de Dave.

-¡Oh, bienvenido! Tú debes ser Dave McDougal, un placer conocerte-decía la madre de Honoka.

-Un gusto conocerla, señora. ¿Está Honoka?-pregubntaba Dave.

-Está arriba. Por cierto, ¿Quieres dango?-preguntaba la madre de Honoka.

-No gracias, señora. Por cierto señora, si es que em puede responder honestamente, ¿Por qué le ha estado ocultando a su hija que es una Saiyajín híbrida?-preguntaba Dave, para sorpresa de la amdre de Honoka.

-¿C-Cómo lo sabes?-preguntaba la madre de Honoka algo sorprendida por que este joven que apenas conocía le preguntara algo así sobre su hija, que ni siquiera conocía ese secreto.

-Eso es fácil, yo tengo la capacidad de sentir el ki de las personas, el ki de Honoka está entre las 70 unidades de poder, para ser una híbrida sin entrenameinto, que tenga ese poder es un gran logro, de Umi es muy obvio que posea 100 unidades de poder coon el entrenamiento que lleva con su familia, de Kotori es normal que tenga solo unas 10 unidades de poder sin llevar entrenamiento-decía Dave.

-Así que también sabes que Umi y Kotori también son Saiyajín-decía la madre de Honoka.

-Así es, con los indicios que me dieron y el gran apetito que tienen las 3, es más que obvio-decía Dave.

-Ya veo-decía la madre de Honoka.

-Le quisiera pedir un favor señora, quisiera entenar a su hija, tiene un gran potencial que puedo hacer despertar en unos cuantos meses, hasta podría hacer que se transforme en Super Saiyajín, sólo es cuestión de tiempo-decía Dave.

-Pues por mí, tienes mi permiso, si Honoka confía tanto en ti, debes ser alguien especial-decía la madre de Honoka.

En el cuarto de Honoka.

-Hola Dave, que bueno que llegaste-decía Honoka y Kotori al mismo tiempo, ellas comían, mientras Umi veía unos cuántos videos en Youtube.

-¿Y qué pasó con la dieta que iban a hacer?-preguntaba Dave curioso.

-Pues, con lo de que nunca engordamos, aparte de que siempre tenemos hambre a acda rato, pues la excluimos-decía Honoka.

-Pues es muy obvio, si oyeran a una Saiyajín decir que está a dieta, dirían que es un mal chiste-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Chicas, ¿De verdad se están tomando lo de ser Idols en serio? Sólo espero que así sea-decía Dave.

-¿Y quién va a hacer la canción?-preguntaba Dave.

-Sí. En el primer año hay una chica que canta muy bien. También sabe tocar el piano y he pensado que podría componer. Estoy pensando preguntarle mañana-decíoa Honoka.

-Sí, sé a quién te refieres-decía Dave.

-Hace un momento estábamos hablando que si ella nos escribe la canción, de algún modo tendríamos resuelto lo del compositor-decía Kotori Minami.

-¿De algún modo? ¿A qué se refieren con eso, prescisamente?-preguntaba Umi con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Sí! ¿Cierto?-decía Honoka.

-¡Sí!-decía Kotori Minami.

En eso, tanto Honoka como Kotori se le quedan viendo muy detenidamente a Umi, como diciendo que ella haría la letra de la canción, y en efecto, eso es lo que ellas querían decir, y Dave se dio cuenta de ello con sólo observar a ambas.

-¿Qu-Qué pasa?-preguntaba Umi nerviosa.

-Umi-chan, cuando estabas en secundaria, tú solías escribir poemas-decía Honoka, con algo de humor.

-Hubo ocasiones en las que nos permitiste leerlos-decía Kotori, quién lo dijo con el mismo humor que Honoka.

Por tal reacción, Dave tenía el presentimeinto de que Umi huiría del lugar, y pescisamente eso pasó.

-¡Huyó!-decía Honoka.

Pero Honoka pudo atraparla.

-¡Déjenme! ¡Me voy!-decía Umi aterrada.

-¡Vamos!-decía Honoka.

-¡No!-decía Umi.

Minutos después.

-¡Me niego!-decía Umi.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-preguntaba Honoka.

-¡Me niego rotundamente! ¡Me avergüenza al igual que cuando estaba en la secundaria!-decía Umi.

-Se dice que a una Idoll nada le avergüenza-decía Honoka.

-¡No es cierto!-decía Umi.

-Yo tengo más que suficiente haciendo los atuendos...-decía Kotori.

-Tenemos a Honoka. Además, fuiste tú quien lo mencionó-decía Umi.

-No, yo...-decía Honoka.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?-preguntaba confundido.

-Lo que pasa, es que Honoka no es muy buena haciendo poemas-decía Kotori con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Qué tan malos pueden ser sus poemas?-preguntaba Dave curioso.

-Pues voy a intentarlo: Manju, uguiso dango, estoy harta de ellos-decía Honoka.

-¿Qué clase de poema es ese? ¿Acaso sólo puedes pensar en comida, Honoka?-decía Dave riéndose a más no poder, haciéndo que Honoka se avergonzara mucho-No puiedo créerlo, ella es tan mala en los poemas, como yo en los refranes-decía Dave pensando, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿No crees que es algo imposible, Umi-chan?-preguntaba Kotori.

-Pues...-decía Umi, sabiando que lo que decía Kotori era muy cierto.

-Yo podría ayudarles con eso hasta cierto punto, Umi podría hacer los tetalles que puedan faltarles a la canción-decía Dave.

-Buena idea, Dave. Sólo te tenemos a ti, Umi-chan-decía Kotori.

-Nosotras te vamos a ayudar, Dave también dijo que ayudaría. Aunque sea algo de base-decía Honoka.

Umi no estaba muy segura de si debía hacerles caso a sus amigas, hasta que Kotori con una expresión moe muy notoria, le pidio a Umi por favor.

-¡Qué tramposa eres, Kotori!-decía Umi, sin poder negarse a hacer la canción.

-¡Increíble! Eso tiene tanto poder de convencimiento como los ojitos estilo gato con botas-decía Dave mentalmente, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Qué bueno! Sabía que me dirías que sí!-decía Honoka.

-Oye Honoka, a la que le está dando el sí es a Kotori, no a ti-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Pero... Dave arreglarpá nuestras prácticas hasta el día de nuestar presentación-decía Umi.

-Por mí no hay problema-decía Dave.

-¿Prácticas?-preguntaban ambas.

Minutos después.

Umi veía videos de A-RISE en Youtube, de una forma, como analizando a sus rivales.

-Se ven muy divertidas cantando, pero están en movimeinto permanente. Aún así, mantienen la sonrisa sin contar la respiración. Esto requiere de mucha resistencia-decía Umi.

-Honoka, ¿puedes hacer unas lagartijas?-preguntaba Umi a Honoka.

-¿Eh?-decía Honoka, mientras se ponía en posición de hacer lagartijas.

-¿Así?-decía Honoka.

-Y pon una cara sonriente-decía Umi.

-¿Así?-decía Honoka sonriendo, en la misma posición de hacer lagartijas.

-¿Puedes hacer las lagartijas manteniendo esa sonrisa?-preguntaba Umi.

Honoka trataba de hacer las lagartijas sin que su sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro, pero nunca pudo hacerlo, y ni pudo hacer ninguna lagartija, y de remate, se terminó cayendo, golpeándose la nariz fuertemente.

-¡Me duele!-decía Honoka, sobándose la nariz por el golpe recibido.

-Como yo estoy en el club de arco, no lo necesito, pero debemos entrenarnos para adquirir suficiente resistencia para divertirnos mientras cantamos-decía Umi.

-Ya veo. Ser una Idol es complicado-decía Kotori.

-Interesante, creo que voy a intentarlo-decía Dave.

-¿En serio? ¿Crees poder hacerlo?-preguntaba Umi.

-No creo que se me complique-decía Dave.

En eso, Dave empieza a hacer lagartijas con su sonrisa en su rostro, pero para sorpresa del trío, Dave hizo 1000 lagartijas sin ponerse a sudar, y tenía su sonrisa en el rostro todo el tiempo.

-¡Increíble! ¿Pero no crees que te excediste? Fueron 1000 lagartijas-decía Umi impresionada.

-Esto no es nada, normalmente hago 2000 lagartijas cuando tengo ganas de hacer ejercicio-decía Dave.

-¿De qué estará hecho el cuerpo de Dave?-se preguntaba Honoka con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Sin duda si tenemos a Dave como maestro, aumentaremos nuestra resistencia rápidamente-decía Kotori.

-Sí, por eso Dave nos va a entrenar-decía Umi.

A la mañana siguiente.

Tanto Honoka, Umi y Kotori corrían en una escalera, para ver cuánto tardaban en llegar arriba, lo que era obvio es que el trío llevaba su ropa pondereda puesta, lo que les era más difícil subir las escaleras, que curiosamente eran las de un Templo.

-Vamos, esto no es nada-decía Umi, sabiendo que le era difícil subir las escaleras con el peso extra de la ropa ponderada.

-Cinco vueltas es muy forzado-decía Honoka, tirada en el piso por el esfuerzo hecho.

-¡Tengo las piernas adormecidas!-decía Kotori.

-A partir de hoy van a hacer diariamente un entrenemiento de resistencia básica, por la mañana y la noche, además de cantar y bailar-decía Dave.

-¿Dos veces al día?-preguntaba Honoka impresionada.

-Así es. Además de que también harán lagartijas, sentadillas y abdminales, 50 lagartijas, 80 sentadillas y 30 abdomonales-decía Dave para el sufrimiento de sus nuevas pupilas.

-Si lo van a hacer, debe ser una buena presentación. De ser así, no van a reunir estudiantes-decía Dave.

-Entendido-decía Honoka.

-¡Bien! ¡Otra vuelta!-decía Dave.

-Bien-decía Honoka.

-Disculpen-decía Nozomi Tojou, que curiosamente vestía de sacerdotiza.

-¡Vicepresidenta!-decía Honoka.

-¿Y ese vestuario?-preguntaba Honoka.

-Es que estoy ayudando aquí. Ya que el templo es un lugar espiritual que acoge muchos sentimeintos y como están usando loas escaleras, al menos debería rezar-decía Nozomi Tojou.

-¡Que nos vaya bien en nuestra primera presentación!-decía Honoka rezando, junto con sus otras 3 amigas.

Pero Dave no lo hacía.

-¿No vas a rezar?-preguntaba Nozomi Tojou a Dave.

-No estoy acontumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas, además, ¿De qué sirve que un dios le recé a otro dios? Suena como una mala broma-decía Dave.

-Supongo que sabe quién soy, ¿Verdad, Dave-sama?-preguntaba Nozomi Tojou a Dave susurrando a su oído.

-Sí, eres la reencarnación de Urania, musa de la astronomía, poesía didáctica y las ciencias exactas, ¿Verdad?-decía Dave.

-Exacto, Dave-sama, ¿No se lo dirá a las demás?-preguntaba Nozomi Tojou.

-No, eso sólo lo haré cuando se hayan reunido las 9, hasta ese entonces lo guardaré como un secreto-decía Dave.

-Parece que lo de ellas es en serio-decía Nozomi Tojou.

-Sí, estoy seguro que se entán esforzando para que la Academia no cierre, igualmente yo y mi grupo nos esforzaremos de igual manera para que la Academia no vaya a cerrar-decía Dave.

En Otonokizaka.

Honoka acompañada de Dave, Kotori Minami y Umi, fueron al salón en donde supuestamente debía estar Maki Nishikino.

-¡Permiso!-decía Honoka, mientras entraba al salón al que supuestamente debía estar Maki.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Honoka?-preguntaba Dave, mientras entraba junto con ella al mismo salón, notando que habían muchas chicas que lo veían con corazones en los ojos, haciendo que le saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Buenas tardes a todas las chicas de primer año. Soy Honoka Kousaka, una School Idol-decía la misma, mientras no había reacción por parte de las chicas del salón.

-¿No me reconocen?-preguntaba Honoka confundida.

-¡Lógico!-decía Umi.

-No son muy conocidas porque apenas están empezando con esto de ser Idols-decía Dave, cuando en la puerta entran Iori Yagami, Kyo Kusanagi, Kotori McDougal, Hideki y Fumiko.

-¿Viniste a presentarte, Dave?-preguntaba Iori.

-Bueno, ya que están aquí, podríamos hacerlo-decía Dave.

-Hola a todas, supongo que todas deben conocerme, pero como quiera me presento de todas formas, soy Dave McDougal, soy ex-guitarrista y vocalista de DragonHeart-decía el mismo.

-Yo soy Iori Yagami, soy el guitarrista rítmico de DragonHeart-decía el mismo.

-Yo soy Kyo Kusanagi, y soy el bajista de DragonHeart-decía el mismo.

-Yo soy Kotori McDougal, soy una de las hermanas menores de Dave y soy la guitarrista principal de DragonHeart, ¿Verdad, Onii-chan?-decía Kotori McDougal.

-Sí, por supuesto-decía Dave.

-Yo soy Hideko, y soy la actual tecladista de DragonHeart-decía al misma.

-Soy Fumiko y soy la actual baterista de DragonHeart-decía la misma.

-Y juntos samos conocidos como la banda DragonHeart-decían los 6 al mismo tiempo.

No era esperarse que las chicas empezaran a aplaudirles y hasta chiflarles.

-Vaya que Dave y su banda son muy populares-decía Honoka con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

En ese instante Maki Nishikino entra a su salón de clases.

-Tú, ¿Me permites un momento?-preguntaba Honoka, para sorpresa de Maki.

-¿A mí?-decía Maki curiosa.

En el ático de la escuela donde anteriormente pensaban entrenar Honoka, Umi y Kotori.

-Me niego-decía Maki.

-Por favor. Quiero que nos compongas-decía Honoka.

-Me niego-decía Maki una vez más.

-¿O es que sólo sabes cantar, pero no sabes componer?-preguntaba Honoka.

-¡Claro que puedo! Solo que no quiero hacerlo. Solo eso-decíoa Maki.

-Esto es para reunir alumnas para la escuela. Si con esta canción podríamos...-decía Honoka, sin terminar de decir lo que iba a decir.

-No me interesa-decía Maki, para después irse del lugar.

-Esta chica tene un ki que la diferencia de las demás, al igual que Eri y Nozomicchi, seguramente también es la reencarnación de una diosa, y a juzgar por su personalidad, debe ser Euterpe, reencarnación de la Musa de la música, especialmente del arte de tocar la flauta, ahora, también está Kotori-chan que es la reencarnación de Clío, Musa de la historia y Umi-chan, reencarnación de Caliope, Musa de la elocuencia, belleza y poesía épica, después de todo a ella le gusta hacer poemas, así que debo estar en lo correcto, además que es la voz de la razón de Honoka-chan-decía Dave mentalmente, analizando la personalidad de Maki.

-Me niego. Se parece a Umi-chan-decía Honoka con un poco de mal humor.

-Esa es una reacción normal-decía Umi.

-Tan buena letra que compuso Umi-chan-dfecía Honoka, trayendo consigo dicha letra en un papel, haciendo que Umi se sonrojara al darse cuenta que Honoka traía la letra de la canción consigo.

-¡No!-decía Umi avergonzada, tratando de quitarle el papel que tenía su letra para la canción.

-¿Por qué? Si conseguimos la canción, tenemos que cantar delente de todo el mundo-decía Honoka.

-Eso sí, pero...-decía Umi, es cuando aparece Eri Ayase, presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-¿Presidenta?-preguntaba Honoka.

-¿Me permiten un momento ambos?-decía Eri refiriendose a Honoka y Dave.

-Claro, por mí no hay problema-decía Dave.

-Claro-decáio Honoka.

-¿Qué pensarían las demás si después de intentar ser una School Idol, algo que nunca ha habido en esta escuellla, les dices que no funcionó?-preguntaba Eri.

-Y tu Dave, ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que con el concierto que harás nos va a hacer que tengamos más alumnos?-preguntaba Eri.

-Yo tampoco quiero que cierern la escuela. Precisamente por esoe s que no quiero que piensen tan ligeramente las cosas-decía Eri a ambos.

-Yo pieso que todo va a resultar bien, el concierto va a ser todo un éxito-decía Dave.

-Y Honoka tiene un gran potencial para ser Idol, yo no me preocuparía por ella, Umi-chan o Kotori-chan, ya que muy pronto, después del concierto se les van a unir otras 5 miembros a su club-decía Dave.

-¿Cómo sabes que eso va a pasar?-preguntaba Eri.

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor vi el futuro y sé que esas 9 chicas de mi visión estudian en esta Academia y además ellas se volverán muy buenas amigas y conocerán muy pronto que son entrenadas por el dios del Sol, ya sabes, todo puede pasar en esta vida-decía Dave, dejando confundidas tanto a Honoka como a Eri, ya que no sabían si hablaba en serio o si era una broma de mal gusto de parte de Dave, ya que no podían saber muy bien cuando bromeaba o hablaba en serio.

-Puede que tengas razón, tal vez lo esté tomando demasiado a la ligera. Pero aún así no me rendiré, estoy segura que con la ayuda de Dave podremos logarlo-decía Honoka con sus ánimos renovados por los cielos.

-Ya veo-decía Eri, después se fue del lugar.

-Chicas, por el compositor no se preocupen, si Maki no quiere, Kotoricchi puede ser su compositora temporal-decía Dave.

-¿Kotoricchi?-preguntaban las tres con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Mi hermana menor Kotori-decía Dave.

-Ah, entonces le llamas así para diferenciarnos, creo entenderlo ahora-decá Kotori.

-No se preocupen, no las voy a defraudar, el último Álbum yo lo compuse con la ayuda de onii-chan, créanme, soy muy buena compositora, incluso yo sola compuse la canción de Sing Of Revolution, ¿Verdad, Onii-chan?-decía Kotori McDougal.

-Sí, es verdad, ese es uno de nuestros temas más populares, y curiosamente es el tema principal del Álbum: One For All, All For one-decía Dave al trío.

-De ser así, nuestra próxima canción podría tener un sonido algo metalero, y las Idols casi no tienen eso-decía Umi.

-¿Cómo no? Kanon-chan se basó en mis canciones para formar a las Power Metal Girls y ahora son una agrupación muy famosa y conocida-decía Dave para impresión del trío.

-¿De verdad? ¿Tú las entrenaste?-preguntaba Umi impresionada.

-Así es, diría que fueron el grupo que más me costo que se adaptaran a su nuevo estilo musical-decía Dave.

-Vaya, sin duda debes de estar muy orgullosas de ellas-decía Umi.

-Claro que lo estoy-decía Dave mirando el cielo.

Una vez que Dave se fuera.

-No sé por qué, pero Dave me recuerda a alguien, tal vez por eso no me causa temor-decía Umi mentalmente.

-Dave me recuerda a alguien, pero no logro recordar quién, ¿Por qué?-se decía Honoka mentalmente.

-Dave me empieza a recordar a alguien que conocí, pero por una extraña razón no puedo recordarlo-decía Kotori mentalmente.

Una vez en los pasillos de la escuela.

Honoka iba a ver la urna que había dejado para ver s alguien había aportado un nombre para su aprupación.

-¿Cómo van las prácticas? Si necesitas algo para la presentación, nos dices. Hoy tengo práctica nuevamente con la banda, al parecer Dave tiene planeado impresionar al público con una increíble canción-decía Fumiko.

-Son muchas cosas que hay que hacer, como la iluminación, organizar a los invitados, ¿No?-decía Mika.

-¿Eh? ¿De veras?-preguntaba Honoka.

-Sí. Te estás esforzando para la escuela-decía Hideko.

-Todas las de la clase quieren apoyarte, incluso nosotras, es por eso que Hideko y Fumiko se unieron a DragonHeart, ya que de esa forma podríamos ayudar de igual forma-decía Mika.

-No sabía-decía Honoka.

-Suerte-Fumiko.

-¡Gracias! ¡Adiós!-decía Honoka.

Entonces Honoka revisa en la urna, y se da cuenta que alguien había dejado una nota.

Con Honoka, Umi, Kotori y Dave.

-¿Había uno?-preguntaba Umi impresionada.

-¿De veras?-preguntaba igualmente impresionada Kotori.

-¡Encontré uno!-decía Honoka.

-¿Muse?-decía Kotori.

-Sí, creo se pronuncia mius-decía Umi.

-¡Ah! ¿Cómo el jabón?-preguntaba Honoka.

-No. Me parece que lo sacaron del nombre de una diosa de la mitología-decía Umi.

-Más bien, diosas, ya que son 9, que son las Musas-decía Dave.

-Es cierto, a Dave también se le ocurrió ese nombre para nuestro grupo, es extraño que a alguien más aparte de Dave haya escogido este nombre, eso sí es muy curioso-decía Umi.

-¡Oh!-decía Honka.

-Me parece bien. A mí me gusta-decía Kotori.

-Con que Muse...-decía Honoka, al mencionar dicho nombre que por alguna razón le dio mucha nostalgia sin saber por qué razón-Sí. ¡Desde hoy nos llamaremos Muse!-decía Honoka.

En otra parte de los pasillos de la escuela.

-Dicen que suelen practicar siempre en la azotea, aunque creen que ese sólo es un rumor-decía una de las alumnas.

-Nunca pensé que de la escuela intentarían ser School Idosl-decía otra de las alumnas.

Todo esto lo oyó una chica de lentes, apodada Kyo-chin.

-Kayo-chin, vámonos-decía su amiga Rin.

-S-SÍ-decía Kayo-chin, que su nombre real es Hayano Koizumi.

En ese instante, Honoka iba junto con Dave, para buscar nuevamente a Maki Nishikino, cábese aclarar que Honoka era más terca que una mula.

-(Suspiro) No nay nadie-decía Honoka desepcionada.

-Pues qué esperabas, el los salones ya no hay nadie, pero a lo mejor sigue en el salón de música-decía Dave.

En ese instante aparece Rin Hoshizora, haciéndole como un gato.

-Oye, ¿Dónde está la chica?-preguntaba Honoka.

-¿La chica?-decía Rin curiosa.

-Nishikino-san es que se llama, ¿No? La que sabe cantar-decía Hayano.

-Mmm, ellas dos también tienen un ki curioso, está muy escondido, pero se siente un leve ki divino, debo suponer que ambas también deben ser reencarnación de Musas, ¿No? Si es así, esto se va a poner muy interesante-decía Dave mentalmente.

-¡Esa misma! Nishikino-san-decía Honoka.

-Sí, Maki Nishikino-san-decía Hayano algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Esa chica de gafas sin duda es la reencarnación de Erató, la Musa de la poesá, sobre todo de la amorosa, según recuerdo, ella era muy nerviosa-decía Daev mentalmente.

-Quería verla, pero por lo visto ya se fue-decía Honoka.

-¿No será que está en el salón de música?-decía Rin.

-¿En el salón de música¡?-preguntaba Honoka curiosa.

-Ella casi no habla con las demás. En el tiempo libre siempre está en la biblioteca, y cuando sale de clases se va para el salón de música-decía Rin.

-Sin duda ella es la reencarnación de Talía, una de las dos Musas del teaotro, la que inspira la comedia, también es la Musa de la poesía bucólica o pastoril-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Ya veo. ¡Gracias a las dos!-decía Honoka.

-Disculpen-decía Dave.

-¿Qué pasa?-decían Hayano que se había puesto más nerviosa por la presencia de Dave, y Rin que no sabía que le iba a preguntar Dave.

-¿Puedo saber sus nombres? me llamo Dave McDougal-decía él mismo.

-B-Bueno, me llamo Hayano Koizumi-decía un poco nerviosa.

-Y yo me llamo Rin Hoshizora, un gusto conocerte-decía la misma.

-¿Hoshizora? ¿Por casualidad conoces a una chica llamada Miyuki Hoshizora?-preguntaba Dave cusioso.

-Ah, ya veo, supongo conoces a mi prima, hace tiempo que no la veo-decía Rin recordando su niñez de cuando jugaba con su prima Miyuki.

-Ya veo eso confirma mis sospechas, nos vemos-decía Dave, mientras se iba junto con Honoka a buscar a Maki.

-¡Disculpen!-decía Hayano a Honoka.

-Qu-Que le vaya bien como Idol, y Dave, o-o-ojalá que su banda saque una gran canción-decía Hayno algo nerviosa.

-¡Sí, gracias!-decía Honoka.

-Es muy amable de tu parte, espero que te unas a Muse muy pronto, más pronto de lo que piensas-decía Dave sacando un poco de anda a Hayano que creía que Dave ya había descubierto su manía por las Idols.

Una vez en el salón de música.

Honoka estaba aplaudiendo a Maki por otra composición de piano que había tocado, acompañada junto con Dave.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntaba Maki.

-Quise volver a hacerte la petición-decía Honoka.

-¡Qué insistente!-decía Maki.

-Sí, opino lo mismo, es iguel a cierta hermanita mía que me jode la vida y que igualmente sigo queriendo-decía Dave.

-Así es. Umi-chan siempre me regaña por eso-decía Honoka.

-Sí, ya me imagino por qué razón-decía Dave sarcásticamente.

-Yo no escucho ese tipo de canciones. Solo escucho música clasica o jazz-decía Maki.

-Claro, "No iogo ese tipo de canciones", que buen chiste, "Todo el mundo puede hacerlo, pero no todo el mundo tiene el valor de intentarlo..."-decía Dave, poniendo a refleccionar a Maki.

-¡Oh! ¿Y por qué?-preguntaba Honoka.

-Porque son suaves, ligeras; siento como si estuviera jugando-decía Maki.

-Tienes razón-decía Honoka.

¿Eh?-decía Maki.

-Yo también pensaba lo mismo. Que deberíamos disfrutar como si estuviéramos en un festival y divertirnos al cantar. Pero es muy complicado-decía Honoka.

-Oye, ¿Sabes hacer lagartijas?-preguntaba Honoka a Miki.

-Aquí vamos, Honoka va a hacer que Miki haga lo que ella no pudo hacer y a mí se me hizo muy fácil-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Eh?-decía Maki, sin entender a lo que se referia Honoka.

-No sabes-decía Honoka burlona.

-¡Cla-Claro que puedo hacer!-decía Maki.

-Uno, dos, tres. Es esto, ¿No?-preguntaba Maki, mientras hacía lagartijjas.

-Vaya, increíble. Puede más que yo-decía Honoka impresionada.

-Si con más, te refieres a nada, entonces sí, supongo-decía Dave riéndose por lo bajo. }

-No es gracioso-decía Honoka haciendo pucheros.

-Por supuesto. Así como me ves...-decía Maki, pero es interrumpida por Honoka.

-Oye, ahora sonríe-decía Honoka.

-¿Por qué?-decía Maki.

-Hazlo-decía Honoka.

Entonces Maki sonríe en la misma posición de lagartijas en la que estaba, sin dejar de hacer lagartijas, pero le era muy difícil.

¿Ves que es complicado ser una Idol?-preguntaba Honoka.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntaba Maki, a lo que Hanoka se refería.

-Debo suponer que la resistencia de las Idol es similar a hacer lagartijas sin perder su sonrisa-decía Dave.

-No entiendo-decía Maki.

-Mira la letra. Al menos léela una vez-decía Honoka, entregándole la letra de Umi, que fue arreglada con unos arreglos de parte de Dave y Kotoricchi.

-Ya te dije-decía Maki.

-Sólo la vas a leer. luego vendré a escucharte. Si ene se momento te niegas, me daré por vencida-decía Honoka.

-Supongo, si luchas puedes perder, si no luchas estás perdido...-decía Dave refleccionando.

-No creo que cambie mi respuesta-decía Maki tomando al letra de parte de Honoka.

-No importa si así fuera. Si eso pasa, te pido que me dejes escucharte cantando-decía Honoka.

-¿Eh?-decía Maki.

-Me encanta tu voz, Nishikino-san. Por la emoción que sentí al escucharte junto al piano fue que me dieron deseos de pedirte que nos compongas una canción-decía Honoka.

En la mañana.

Honoka ya le había dicho el lugar donde frecuentaban entrenar, así que Maki decidió ir.

-¡Ya no puedo más!-decía Honoka muy cansada, ya que seguía teniendo puesto la ropa ponderada de 10 kilos, igual que Kotori y Umi.

-Ya no puedo moverme-decía Kotori.

-Todavía nos faltan dos vueltas. No nos demos por evncidas-decía Umi, tratando de levantarse por lo cansada quee staba.

-No se fuerzen mucho, después descansaremos-decía Dave.

-Oigan, ¿Piensan rendise tan rápido? Vaya alunmas me tocaron-decía Dave burlonamente.

-¡Dave, eres un demonio!-decía Honoka con algo de temor.

-Bueno, también soy conocido como el demonio azul, así que sí, supongo-decía Dave riéndose.

-Mejor dicho, Sensei maligno-decía Kotori.

-Ja, ja, si supieran...-decía Dave, dándoles una interrogativa al trío.

En ese instante, Maki estaba escondida viendo lo que Dave, Honoka, Umi y Kotori estaban haciendo, hasta que es tocada en los pechos, haciendo que gritara del susto.

-¿Qué fue eso?-se preguntaba Honoka curiosa.

-No lo sé-decía Kotori.

Con Maki y Nozomi.

-¿Que-Qu-Qué haces?-decía Maki entre sorprendida y enojada.

-Todavía están en proceso de desarroyo-decía Nozomi Tojou.

-¿Qué?-decía Maki, incrédula de lo que acaba de oír.

-Pero no pierdas las esperanzas. Hay posibilidades de que crezcan-decía Nozomi Tojou, con su traje de sacerdotiza.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntaba Maki sin saber muy bien del por qué hacía eso.

-Si te da vergüenza, también lo puedes decir en secerto-decía Nozomi Tojou.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntaba Maki.

-Debes saberlo-decía Nozomi Tojou, mientras se iba, dejando desconcertada a Maki.

En la casa de Honoka.

-¡Ya me voy! Rayos, el entrenemiento de Dave es muy extermo, ahora tengo que llevar 15 toneladas, creo que exagera-decía Honoka.

-¡Onee-chan! ¿Esto es tuyo? No tiene ningún destinatario. Dice Muse-decía Yuhiko.

-¿Eh?-decía Honoka, mientras iba por dicho objeto, que era un MP3 de música.

-¿Esto será...?-se preguntaba Honoka.

Una vez en Otonokizaka.

Dave, Honoka, Umi y Kotori fueron a comprobar quién les había enviado el disco, y Honoka empezó a reproducirlo en una Laptop.

-Ahí va...-decía Honoka, mientras Dave, Umi y Kotori acentían.

Cuando Honoka empezó a reproducir el disco, se escucho una hermosa melodía de piano, y a su vez la canción misma cantada por Maki.

-Esta voz...-decía Honoka sorprendida.

-Debe ser Maki-decía Dave.

-Increíble...Se ha vuelto una canción-decía Honoka.

-Nuestra...-decía Kotori.

-Nuestra canción...-decía Umi.

Increíblemente alguien marcó como favorita la canción de ellas.

-Marcó la calificación..-decía Umi.

-¡Vamos, practiquemos!-decía Honoka.

-¡Sí!-decían Umi y Kotori al mismo tiempo.

Lo que no sabían, era que la persona que marcó como favorita la canción del trío, era nada más y nada menos que Maki Nishikino.

Mientras tanto, Honoka, Umi y Kotori seguían con su entrenamiento... Digo práctica, en la que ahora tenían que llevar 15 kilos en su cuerpo.


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿El Ángel de la Salvación?

Capítulo 3: El concierto, ¿El Ángel de la Salvación?

Dave supervisaba el entrenamiento, si es que se le puede llamar así, de Honoka, Umi y Kotori, mientras usaban un gi de 10 kilos, aumentando la dificultad del entrenamiento, haciéndolo más efectivo, igualmente con los pasos de baile del trío, poco a poco las "Saiyajíns se acostumbraban a el peso de las ropas.

-¡Al fin terminamos!-decía Honoka aliviada.

-Todavía tenemos que practicar después de clases-decía Umi.

-¡Pero las cosas están saliendo bastante bien!-decía Kotori.

-No pensé que podrían hacer esto. Especialmente tú, Honoka. Pensé que te quedarías dormida-decía Umi graciosa.

-No te preocupes. Sabes que estoy acostumbrada a hacer ejercicio. Lo más raro, es que me tomó muy poco tiempo acostumbrarme a este peso, pareciera que llevo mi ropa normal, es un sentimiento raro-decía Honoka curiosa.

-Miren quién vino a visitarte, Honoka-decía Dave, llamando la atención de Honoka.

-¿Quién?-decía Honoka.

Dave sólo movía con la cabeza el lugar en donde se asomaba Miki Nishikino.

-¡Nishikino-san! ¡Maki-chan!-decía Honoka, poniendo nerviosa a la pelirroja.

-¡No grites mi nombre de esa manera!-decía Maki reprendiéndola.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba Honoka.

-¡Es vergonzoso!-decía Maki sonrojándose de vergüenza.

-¡Cierto! Esa canción... ¡Nos grabamos mientras la cantábamos, escúchala una vez más!-decía Honoka, mientras le enseñaba su reproductor de MP3, con audífonos.

-¿Huh? ¿Por qué yo?-preguntaba Maki.

-Porque... Tú fuiste quién hizo esta acnciónnnn para nosotras, ¿Cierto?-decía Honoka.

-Por última vez, yo no...-decía Maki, pero es interrumpida.

-¿Sigues negándolo?-decía Umi.

-Vamos, es obvio que es tú canción, reconozco tu forma de tocara en esa grabación, es inconfundible-decía Dave, dando información sobre su sentido musical, bien definido, haciendo que Maki se sonrojara aún más.

Tal reacción hizo que Honoka se emocionara y quisiera jugarle una broma a Maki, creyendo que e iba a soplar en el oído, pero al final Maki bajó la guardia y Honoka puso un audífono en su oreja derecha.

-¡Bien! ¡Misión cumplida!-decía Honoka, así dándose cuenta Maki que había sido engañada, y al final tuvo que escuchar la canción.

-Creo que lo hicimos bastante bien. ¡Aquí va!-decía Honoka.

-Muse Music ¡Start!-decían el trío al mismo tiempo.

Minutos después.

Hayano Kaoizumi estaba viendo en una esquina el cartel que las chicas de Muse habían puesto, con algo de pena y corrió a agarrar un volante sin que nadie la viera.

Cerca se encontraba Maki Nishikino, quién también sigilosamente tomó un volente y lo escondió en su ropa.

Afuera de la Aacdemia.

-En verdad parece que te quedarás dormida-decía Umi a Honoka.

-Ya sabes como es Honoka, pero no te preocupes, yo me aseguraré que no se duerma-decía Dave.

-Hey, ¿Son ellas?-decía una chica.

-¿Son ustesdes las chicas que formaron un grupo de Shool Idols?-preguntaba otra chica.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Nuestro grupo se llama Muse!-decía Kotori.

-¿Muse?-dec+ía otra chica.

-Oh, como el jabón...-decía la misma chica.

-No-decía Umi.

-Dudo mucho que haya chicas que conozcan lo suficiente sobre la mitología griega-decía Dave.

-Cierto, recuerdo que mi hermana menor encontró infromación de ustedes en Internet-decía la misma chica viendo de reojo a Dave, reconociéndolo como el vocalista de DragonHeart, pensando en preguntarle algo después de aclarar sus dudas.

-¿En serio?-preguntaba impresionada Honoka.

-Mañana darán un concierto al igual que DragonHeart, ¿Cierto?-decía la chica.

-Sí, después de clases-decía Honoka.

-¿Qué cantarán? ¿Pueden mostrarnos una parte de su baile? Dave, ¿Podrías cantarnos una parte de la canciónq ue vas a cantar mañana?-preguntaba la misma chica.

-¡Huh? ¿Aqui?-decía apenada Kotori.

-¡Muéstrennos algunos pasos!-decía otra chica.

-Yo por mi parte, no puedo cantarles nada de esa canción, es un secreto hasta mañana, pero para compensárselos, podría cantarles otra de mis muchas canciones conocidas-decía Dave.

-¿En serio?-preguntaba la misma chica.

-Claro, será un gusto-decía Dave.

-Destiny is calling you

Passing through your edge of hear

We're not a loss anymore, and look up your future

And surely, we'll unite once again

We're filled with power

Don't lose the past

Gone with the steel...!

Destiny is calling you

but you don't believe it

Keeper of the resurrection is standing alone

And surely

we'll unite once again with strong faith

Live to survive

Live for my life

Just like

Those stars...!-decía Dave cantando una fracción de la canción Destiny, del Álbum Resurretion.

-Increíble-decían las chicas que oyeron cantar a Dave.

-Está bien. Si prometen venir a vernos, bailaremos para ustedes aquí. ¡Un previo espacial, solo para ustedes!-decía Honoka.

-Manipulasora-decía Dave mentalmente, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Prometan que traerán a sus amigos y les mostraremos más!-decía Kotori.

-¿En serio?-decía la otra chica.

-¡Íremos! -decía la chica.

-¡Gracias!-decía Honoka saltando de alegría.

-Buien, les mostraremos el inicio-decía Kotori.

-¿Huh? ¿Y la otra chica?-preguntaba la misma chica.

En ese mismo momento, Honoka y Kotori se habían dado cuenta que Umi había desaparacido.

-¿Huh?-decían Honoka y Kotori confundidas.

En el ático de la Academia.

-No puedo hacerlo-decía Umii, mientras estaba en un rincón en posición fetal.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo, Umi-chan!-decía Honoka.

-puedo hacerlo. Después de todo, hemos practicado mucho. Pero... ...cuando em imagibno cantando frente a alguien más...-decía Umi.

-...¿Te pones nerviosa?-preguntaba Kotori.

Umi asentía con la cabeza.

-¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Si te pones nerviosa, solo imagina que los demás son vegetales! ¡Eso fue lo que mamá me dijo!-decía Honoka.

-¿Vegetales?-preguntaba Umi.

-¿Alguien mencionó al seños vegeta?-preguntaba Dave confundido.

-No, solo que le decía a Umi que aimaginara que todos son vegetales, ¿Quién es ese seños Vegeta del que tanto hablas?-preguntaba Hanoka, ahora confundida.

-Nada, sólo es un príncipe Saiyajín muy orgulloso, eso es todo-decía Dave.

-Ah-decía Honoka.

En ese instantes, Umi se imagina a uma multitud de vegetales, mientras que ella misma estaba em un peculiar traje de granjera.

-¿Estás diciendo que cante sola?-preguntaba Umi alterada.

-¿En serio? Tenemos un problema-preguntaba Honoka.

-Es debido a que Umi es de las personas que usan más el razonamiento que el corazón, es obvio que lo de la imaginación no funcione con ella.

-Pero si en verdad te mucho meido Umi-chan, tendremos que pensar en un plan para soluconarlo-decía Kotori.

-¡C-CREO que estaré bien, mientras no haya nadie más observando! La audiencias me ponen ansiosa-decía Umi nerviosa.

-Pero de ser así, no podrían aher el concierto, sabes, hace tiempo también me encontré con una chica que tiene un problema similar al tuyo, ella se llama Mio Akiyama, ella no podía tocar su bajo enfrente del público, pero con mi ayuda fue capaz de vencer su miedo, creo que yo también te puedio ayudar con tu miedo, y para eso tendrás que acostumbrarte-decía Dave.

-Así es. Acostrumbrarte será más rápido que buscar una manera de resolver esto. ¡Ahora, vamos!-decía Honoka.

Minutos después.

Umi se encontraba repartiendo volantes junto con sus amigas.

-Espera...-decía Umi.

-¡Ta-dah! ¡Entregaremos panfletos para anunciar nuestro concierto, Dave y su banda harán lo mismo!-decía Honoka.

-H-Hay muchas personas-decía Umi nerviosa a más no poder.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Es por eso que estamos aquí!-decía Honoka.

-Vaya, el miedo de Umi es más serio de lo que pensé, ella tiene enoclofobia, miedo a las multitudes, será un miedo difícil de quitar-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Al entregar esto, anunciaremos nuestro concierto, ¡Y hablar con las personas en voz alta, debería ayudarte a superar tu pánico escenico!-decía Honoka.

-Todos son vegetales... Todos son vegetales...-decía Umi mentalmente, para poder calmarse.

Pero, su imaginación cometió un grave error, sólo la cabeza de las personas eran vegetales, lo que causó que su miedo aumentera aún más.

-¿Es demasiado vergonzoso?-preguntaba Honoka a Kotori.

-No, no tengo problema con esto-decía Kotori.

-Umi-chan, por otro lado...-decía Kotori.

-Oh, parece que conseguí uno raro-decía Umi, alejada en una sombra.

-¡Umi-chan!-decía Honoka gritando.

A las afueras de la Academia.

-No etndrás problemas haciéndolo aquí, ¿Cierto?-decía Honoka.

-Bueno, esto no es tan malo-decía Umi.

-¡Entonces comencemos!-decía Honoka.

-¡Somos Muse, y daremos nuestro primer concierto! ¡Por favor, vengan a vernos!-decía Honoka, entregando panfletos.

-¡Nos encantaría que vinieran!-decía Kotori entregando panfletos

-U-Uh... ¡Por favor, toma uno!-decía Umi insegura.

-¡Muchas gracias!-decía Umi.

-¡Por favor, vengan a vernos!-decía Umi con miedo.

-No, gracias-decía una chica de coletas gemelas, la cuál pasó de largo.

-¡Oh, gracias!-decía Umi desanimada.

-¡Nesecitas tener más confianza!-decía Honoka, llegando repentinamente.

-Tú estás acostumbrada a esto por ayudar en la tienda de tu familia, pero yo...-decía Umi.

-Kotori-chan en verdad se está esforzando mucho. ¡Así que tembién deberías intentarlo, Umi-chan! ¡No te denengas hasta que entregues todos esos panfletos!-decía Honoka.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedo!-decía Umi.

-Umi-chan, cuando dije que no podía subir y bajar corriendo esas escaleras, ¿Qué fue lo que me dijidte?-decía Honoka.

-¡Está bien! ¡Lo intentaré!-decía Umi resignada.

-¡Por favor, venga a ver nuestra presentación! ¡Muse dará su primer concierto en vivo!-decía Umi un poco más segura de sí misma.

-Oh, nos conocimos el otro día-decía Honoka a la chica de lentes.

-S-Sí. Yo... iré a su concierto-decía Hayano algo sonrojada.

-¿Enserio?-preguntaba emocionada Honoka.

-¿Vendrás?-preguntaba Kotori.

-Entonces en lugar de topmar solo un panfleto, ¡Por favor, tímalos todos!-decía Umi descaradamente.

-¡Umi-chan!-decía Honoka reprendiendo a su amiga.

-Lo sé-decía Umi avergonzada.

Cerca de ese lugar, Eri Ayase estaba vigilando el progreso de Muse, mientras se iba a hacer su trabajo.

A la mañana seiguiente.

-Sus pasos son exactos y coordinados. ¿Asi? O así... ¡Y así!-decía Honoka viendo un video de Youtube de A-RISE, haciendo la coreografía del mismo, hasta que algo le llamó la atención a Honoka.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntaba Umi.

-¡Subimos en la clasificación! Alguien que vio nuestros apnfletos debió haber votado por nosotras-decía Honoka impresionada.

-Me alegro-decía Umi feliz.

-Perdón por la tardanza-decía Kotori.

-Y aquí estoy, junto a Kotori-chan-decía Dave.

-Y los amigos del mismo presentes-decía Kyo, quien venía junto con Iori, Hideko y Fumiko.

-¡Oh, Kotori-chan! Ehm, me refiero a mi amiga, no te vayas a confundir...-decía Honoka a la hermana de Dave.

-Eso lo sé, mi Onii-chan debe tener el mismo problama con esa chica que tiene el mismo nombre que yo, de seguro no sabe como llamarla, sin darme a entender que no se dirige a mí-decía Kotori McDougal.

Ah, bueno, no importa, ¡Mira esto!-decía Honoka a su amiga Kotori Minami.

-¡Ah, impresionante!-decía Honoka.

-¿oH? ¿Trajiste nuestro vestuario?-preguntaba Honoka.

-¡Sí! Los llevé con el sastre para ajustar los últimos detalles-decía Kotori.

-¡Estoy muy emocionada!-decía Honoka.

-¡Ta-dah!-decía Kotori, mostrando el vestido.

-¡Es muy lindo!-decía Honoka, pero Umi mostraba terror en su rostro.

-¡En verdad parece el vestuario de una Idol profesional-decía Honoka sonrojada.

-¿En veradd lo crees?-preguntaba Kotori.

-¡Impresionante! ¡Es impresionante, !-decía Honoka.

-Es un vestido lindo, sin duda es un diseño de tu estilo, Kotori-chan-decía Dave.

-Dudo que sea tan bueno como el de una Idol profesional, ¡Pero eme sforcé mucho para que pareciera así!-decía Kotori.

-¡Se ve bien!-decía Honoka.

-Kotori...-decía Umi, con un rstro de pocos amigos.

-¿Huh?-decía Kotori, junto con Honoka que se encontraban confundidas por la rescción de la misma.

-El largo de esa falda...-decía Umi, recordándole algo que se le había olvidado a Kotori, haciendo que tienble de miedo al recordarlo, ya que le había dicho que no usaría un vestuario, al menos que la falda sea lo suficientemente larga para cubrir sus rodillas.

-Te lo advertí. ¡Te dije que no lo usaría a menos que la falda cubriera msi rodillas!-decía Umi con un rostro escalofríante.

-P-Pero no podía hecerlo así. ¡Es un vestuario de Idol!-decía Honoka.

¡No existe una regla que diga que las faldas de las Idols debe ser tan cortas!-decía Umi.

-Es cierto, pero...-decía Honoka.

-Probablemente ya es muy tarde para hacer cambios-decía Kotori.

-Que truco tan sucio. ¡Entonces bailaré y cantaré usando el uniforme de la escueña!-decía Umi, yéndose del cuarto.

-¿Qué?-decía Kotori.

-¡No puedes!-decía Honoka.

-Es su culpa. hicieron eso sin mi consentimiento-decía Umi.

-Porque... ...en verdad queremos que esto sea un é una canción, aprendimos un baile, e hicimos un vestuario. Nos esforzamos mucho en esto. Las tres hemos formado un equipo, y hemos trabajado mucho. No quiero que se desperdidie-decía Honoka.

-¡No quiero que se desperdicie!-decía Honoka gritando, mientras habría la ventana, y se escuchaba su grito afuera, mientras se oía como eco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntaba Umi confundida.

-Yo siento lo mismo. ¡Quiero que nuestro concierto sea un éxito!-decía Kotori.

-Kotori...-decía Umi.

-(Suspiro) Siempre hacen lo mismo. No es justo. Lo haré-decía Umi resignada.

-Umi-chan... ¡Te amo!-decía Honoka abrazando a su amiga.

-A eso le llamo buenas amigas-decía Dave.

En el sentuario.

-¡Deseo que nuestro concierto sea un éxito! ¡No, un gran éxito!-decía Honoka reando.

-Deseo no ponerme muy nerviosa-decía Umi rezando.

-Deseo que todos lo disfruten-decía Kotori rezando.

-¡Por favor, que nuestros deseos se vuelvan realidad!-decía Honoka rezando.

-Saben qué, mejor me voy y reúno las Esferas del Dragón, con eso aseguro todos los deseos, pero eso sería conseguir un público con magía, no sería honesto, rayos, ¿Qué debo hacer?-se preguntaba Dave.

-¿De que hablas, Dave?-preguntaba Kotori, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Esferas del Dragón? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntaba confundida Honoka.

-Bueno, sólo era una opción por si de verdad querían que sus deseos se hicieran realidad, pero es l más deshonesto que haría en mi vida, ya que serías deseos cumplidos por medio de la magia-decía Dave.

-No te preocupes, así esta bien-decía Honoka.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices-decía Dave más tranquilo.

-Mañana es el gran día. Lo espero con ansias-decía Honoka.

-Yo igualmente-decía Dave.

A la mañana siguiente, en la Academia.

-Con esto, concluimos la orientación para los nuevos estudiantes. Ahora pueden ver los Clubes estudiantiles, así que por favor visítenlos si están interesadas-decía Eri Ayase, terminando su discurso.

Minutos después.

-¡Por favor, tome uno! ¡Daremos un concierto hoy a partir de las cuatro! -decía Honoka.

-¡Por favor vengan!-edcía Kotori.

-¡Esperamos verlas!-decía Honoka.

-Si quieren unirse a la banda, por favor reúnanse-decía un grupo de chicas, que eran una banda.

-¡Por favor vengan a vernos!-decía Honoka a dos chicas, pero estás al parecer no mostraros el mínimo interés.

-¡No podemos dejar que los otros clubes roben a nuestros posibles integrantes!-decía Honoka ligeramente molesta.

-¡S!-decía Kotori.

-¡Por favor asistan! ¡Empieza a las 4 pm! ¡Por favor!-decía Umi entregando panfletos con toda naturalidad, al parecer su miedo a las multitudes había desaparecido totalmente de ella.

En otro lugar.

-¿Nos ayudarán?-preguntaba Honoka a sus tres amigas.

-Quieren hacer un ensayo, ¿cierto?-decía Mika.

-Tampoco queremos que la escuela cierre-decía Fumika.

-Tú y tus amigas tienen nuestro apoyo-decía Hideko.

-Chicas...-decía Honoka.

-Nosotros también las ayudaremos-decía Dave junto con su banda.

En el msimo lugar, en diferente sitio.

-¡Las voy a encender! ¿Lista?-decía Hideko a punto de encender las luces del auditorio.

-¡Sí!-decía Honoka.

Mientras tanto, sus otras amigas ayudaban a entregar los panfletos de Muse como de DragonHeart.

Mientras que en los vestidores.

-¡Qué lindo! ¿Qué te parece?-decía Honoka a Kotori, habiéndose probado el vestido rosa de Idol que fue hecho especialmente para ella.

-¡Sí, se te ve muy bien!-decía Kotori.

-¿Estás lista, Umi-chan?-preguntaba Honoka.

-Sí...-decía Umi penosa.

-Vamos, solo nosotras estamos aquí ¡Cámbiate de una vez!-decía Honoka.

-Lo sé-decía Umi.

Tanto Honoka como Kotori vieron el vestido que Umi se había puesto, pero se habían dado cuenta también que había algo raro con el vestido.

-¿Huh?-decían Honoka y Kotori al mismo tiempo viendo a Umi con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿C-Cómo me veo?-preguntaba Umi, lo que pudieron noatar, era que Umi llevaba un pantalón debajo de la falda, lo que la hacía verse muy mal de cierta forma.

-¡No digas eso! ¿Qué tan obstinada puedes ser? ¿A dónde se fue toda tu confianza?-preguntaba Honoka a Umi.

-Um, bueno...-decía Umi nerviosa.

-¿Qué?-decía Honoka.

-Me vi en el espejo, y me sentí...-decía Umisin terminar lo que etnía que hablar.c

-¿Quítatelo!-decía Honoka, quitándole el pantalón a Umi por la fuerza, así umi tratando de taparse en fernte por la vergüenza que sentía.

-¡No!-decía Umi.

-¿Por qué quieres ocultarte? Estás usando una falda-decía Honoka.

-P-Pero...decía Umi.

-¡Te ves muy linda, Umi-chan!-decía Kotori.

-¡Mira! ¡Creo qyue te queda mejor que a nosotras, Umi-chan!-decía Honoka, mienntras Umi se veía en el espejo.

-B-Bueno...-decía Umi, sin saber que decir.

-¿Qué te parece? No es vergonzoso cuando estás junto a nosotras, ¿Cierto?-decía Honoka.

-No. Esto ayuda mucho-decía Umi un poco más tranquila.

-¡Entonces, vamos a practicar una vez más!-decía Honoka.

-¡Sí!-decía Kotori.

-En verdad es vergonzoso-decía Umi sonrojada, viendo su reflejo en el espejo.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Hayano estaba sacando de su locker un panfleto de Muse, esperando que su amiga Rin no la descubrera con el mismo.

Es cuando repentinamente su amiga Rin la termina asustando, haciendo que se asustara realmente.

-¡Si! ¡Te asusté!-decía Rin.

-¡No lo hagas!-decía Hayano, recuperándose del susto.

-¿Quieres ir a ver el club de atletismo?-preguntaba Rin a su amiga.

-¿Atletismo? Um, bueno, yo...-decía Hayano, pero igual su amiga la terminó arrastrando con ella.

-¡Dijsite que querías hacer deporte, Kayochin!-decía Rin.

-¡Vamos, nya!-decía Rin.

-¡Rin-chan!-decía Hayano, y repentinamente recordando la promesaq ue le hizo a esas chicas.

-A-Alguien... ¡Que alguein me ayude!-decía Hayano gritando.

En la oficina de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-¿Preocupada?-preguntaba su amiga Nozomi a Eri Ayase.

-Nozomi-decía Eri.

-Creo que iré a casa-decía Nozomi.

-¡El primer concierto del grupo de School Idols Muse, está a punto de comenzar! ¡Si quieres verlo, apresúrate!-decía la anunciante.

En el escenario en donde se haría el concierto.

-Al fin es hora-decía Honoka.

-¡Sí!-decía Kotori.

En ese instante, a Umi le estaban dando nervios.

-No et pongas nerviosa. Estamos contigo-decía Honoka, tomadola de la mano, al igual que a Kotori.

Honoka...-decía Umi.

-Pero, ¿Qué podríamos decir en un moemnto como este?-se preguntaba Kotori.

-¡Muse, adelante!-decía Honoka.

-Así pareceríamos un equipo de deportes-decía Umi.

-Sí...-decía Honoka.

-Oh, ya sé. Cada una debería decir un número-decía Honoka.

-Buena idea-decía Kotori.

-¡Bien! Ahora, aquí vamos...-decía Honoka.

-¡Uno!-decía Honoka.

-¡Dos!-decía Kotori.

-¡Tres!-decía Umi.

Al rato ellas empezaban a reírse.

-¡Hagamos del primer concierto de Muse el emjor de la historia!-decía Honoka.

¡Sí!-decía Kotori.

-¡Por supuesto!-decía Umi.

Una vez que se abriera el telón, se dieron cuenta que el salón estaba completamente lleno, algo que no espareban que pasara.

-Vaya, no me esperaba esto, aunque lo más seguro es que vienen a ver a DragonHeart, aún así tenemos que aprovechar esta situación extraña a nuestro favor-decía Honoka.

-¡Así es!-decía Kotori.

-¡Supongo que hay que entrar en acción!-decía Umi.

Y en ese mismo instante, Hayano Koizumi, llega para oir a sus Idols cantar, curiosamente entre el público estaba escondida Nico Yazawa, viendo que podían ofrecer estas Idols, curiosamente también estaban Rin Hoshizora, Eri Ayase y maki Nishikino, que querían oir la canción de Muse por pura casualidad, si es que se le puede llamar así.

-Hayano-chan...-decía Honoka.

-¿Huh? Cuánta gente-decía Hayano impresionada de que se haya reunido tanta gente en el auditorio.

-Bien, hagámoslo. Hagamos lo mejor que podamos-decía Honoka.

-Honoka...-decía Umi.

-¡No practicamos tanto por nada! ¡Cantemos!-decía Honoka.

-¡Honoka-chan! ¡Umi-chan!-decía Kotori.

-¡Sí!-decía Umi.

Y así tomando sus posiciones, empezaron a cantar dicha canción, llamada: Star Dash.

Muse-Star Dash

I say...

Hey, hey, hey, start dash

Hey, hey, hey, start dash

Ubuge no kotoritachi mo

Itsuka sora ni habataku

Ookina tsuyoi tsubasa de tobu

Akiramecha dame na nda

Sono hi ga zettai kuru

Kimi mo kanjiteru yo ne

Hajimari no kodou

Ashita yo kaware

Kibou ni kaware

Mabushii hikari ni terasarete kaware

Start

Kanashimi ni tozasarete

Naku dake no kimi ja nai

Atsui mune kitto mirai o kirihiraku hazu sa

Kanashimi ni tozasarete

Naku dake ja tsumaranai

Kitto (kitto) kimi no (yume no)

Chikara (ima o) ugokasu chikara

Shinjiteru yo dakara start

Ameagari no kibun de

Takamaru kitai no naka

Tsumazuita koto sae mo

Omoide ni shiyou

Ashita ga saku yo

Kibou ga saku yo

Tanoshii merodii kuchizusami saita

Dash

Yorokobi o uketomete

Kimi to boku tsunagarou

Mayoimichi yatto soto e nukedashita hazu sa

Yorokobi o uketomete

Kimi to boku susumu darou

Sore wa (sore wa) tooi (yume no)

Kakera (dakedo) itoshii kakera

Kanata e to boku wa dash

Mata hitotsu yume ga umare

Kanashimi ni tozasarete

Naku dake no kimi ja nai

Atsui mune kitto mirai o kirihiraku hazu sa

Yorokobi o uketomete

Kimi to boku tsunagarou

Mayoimichi yatto soto e nukedashita hazu sa

Yorokobi o uketomete

Kimi to boku susumu darou

Sore wa (sore wa) tooi (yume no)

Kakera (dakedo) itoshii kakera

Kanata e to boku wa dash

Hey, hey, hey, start dash

Hey, hey, hey, start dash

Al acabar la canción, todos aplaudieron por dicha interpretación.

Después, Dave, junto con Kyo, Iori, Kotori McDougal, Hideko y Fumika.

Después entraron junto con DragonHeart 38 chicas de la edad de 14 años, eras Pretty Cure en su estado civil desde Max Heart, hasta Go Princess, y cada una tenía violínes, violas, violonchelos, bajos y contrabajos, había una invitada especial entre ellas, una joven de 16 años que tiene un gran talento para tocar violín , es nada más y nada menos que Michiru Kaioh.

-Bueno, ya muchos deben saber quienes somos nosotros, pero como quiera lo diré, nostros somos DragonHeart y hoy vamos a tocar una canción del Álbum: Angel Of Salvation, la canción se llama curiosamente: Angel Of Salvation, igual que el Álbum, espero la disfruten-decía Dave, mientras las Pretty Cure comenzaban con su sólos de violines junto con Michiru, las cuales eran Haruka Haruno, Towa, Karen Minazuki y Minami Kaido.

Eri indediatamente reconoció la obra maestra que estas adolescentes estaban tocando junto a la maestra Michiru Kaioh.

-Pero si es el concierto en D de Tchaikovsky: Itzhak Perlman-decía Eri imprecionada, dejando a los demás mudos, sobre todo a Honoka, Kotori y Umi, también a Maki Nishikino, la cuál sabía mucho de Orquestas Sinfónias, que no se hubieran imaginado que Dave tenía planeado hacer algo como esto, jovencitas tocando una sinfonía de esa dificultad era de elogiarse.

Despues de tocar unos 43 segundos de violín ese concierto en D mayor, es cuando Hideko empieza a tocar la batería, y así Kotori, Mc Dougal, Kyo y Iori empiezan a tocar sus instrumentos, dejando aún más mudo al público, haciendo una excelente mezcla de Power Metal Sinfónico.

DragonHeart (Galneryus) - Angel Of Salavtion

Itsushika furi dashita kono ame no

Imi sae shirazu tada nure teita

Amaoto nisura kidu kazu mite ta

Tatta hitotsu dakeno kumo no sukima wo

Nanimo kamo shinji rarezuni itazura ni toki wa sugi te yuku

Mou owari nishite asu dakewo mite

Kitto hane batakeru kono tsubasa de

Day after day

(I) long for an angel of salvation

Oreru hodoni daki shimeteyo

When will you come?

Ima mo motome teru

Sokoni aru hazu no chiisa na kibou wo

Namida no aida toori nuke te

Wanna go to the place (where) I dream

Hitotsu mabataki wo kasaneru tabi ni

Ushinawa reteyuku kagayaki gaaru

Hitotsu yoru wo koe toki ga sugi temo

Kie yuku mono ni kidu kiwashinai

Kodoku to tatakai tsuduke te sore demo tada waratte itai

Asu no hi wa mata boku wo tera sudarou

Shinji hane batake sono tsubasa de

Where are you now?

Where is my angel of salvation?

Kono omoi wa kese yashinai

When will you come?

Ima mo sagashi teru

Sokoniaru hazu no chiisa na kibou wo

Namida saemo kawai teyuku

Wanna go to the place (where) I hope

Itsumo aidaji ru tsumetai shoudou

Kizutsu keatte tashika meteiru

Iradachi to nugui kire nai omoi

Nanimo umare nai koto mo shitte iru

Aidaashimi ga itami ni kawa ru

Sore ga boku wo mushiban demo

Mae dakewo mite asu dake mite

Kitto hane batakeru sono tsubasa de

Day after day

(I) long for an angel of salvation

Oreru hodo ni daki shimeteyo

When will you come?

Ima mo motome teru

Sokoni aru hazu no kokoro no tane wo

Namida no aida toori nuke te

Wanna go to the place ( where ) I dream

Aquí Kotorí McDougal hacía un impresionante solo de guitarra que dejaba mudos a cientos de personas.

Itsudemo nanika ni obie teru

Kaze no oto saemo karada ni sasa ru

Muimi na omoi ga tsumo tteyuku

Nani ga machigai nano kamo wakara zuni

Omoi egaku mono sore dake wo shinji te

Kitto bokuwa hane batakeru kono tsubasa de

Day after day

(I) long for an angel of salvation

Oreru hodo ni daki shimeteyo

When will you come?

Ima mo motome teru

Sokoni aru hazu no chiisa na kibou wo

Where are you now?

Where is my angel of salvation?

Kono omoi wa kese yashinai

When will you come?

Ima mo sagashi teru

Sokoniaru hazu no chiisa na kibou wo

Namida saemo kawai teyuku

Wanna go to the place (where) I dream

Wanna go to the place (where) I hope

Searching for my angel

I know I must believe I'm not wrong

Wanna hear her voice with no hesitation

Just can't hear her voice

Searching for my angel

I know I'm sure now I'm not wrong

Wanna hear her voice with no hesitation

Still can't hear her voice

"Oh, please let me hear your voice", the angel of salvation

Wonder if she talks to me and holds my body certainly

"So, please let me hear your voice", the angel of salvation

Wonder if she takes on me wonder if she gives her love to me

"Oh, please let me hear your voice", the angel of salvation

Wonder if she talks to me and holds my body certainly

"So, please let me hear your voice", the angel of salvation

Wonder if she takes on me wonder if she gives her love to me

"Oh, please let me hear your voice", the angel of salvation

Wonder if she talks to me and holds my body certainly

Al acabar la canción, todos dieron un gran aplauso a esta gran obra maestra hecha realidad.

Entonces la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil se acerca ambos grupos, tanto a las Idols, como al vocalista de la banda.

-Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil-decía Honoka.

-¿Qué harás ahora?-preguntaba Eri.

-Continuaremos presentándonos-decía Honoka.

-Honoka-decía Umi.

-¿Por qué? Ahora tienen muchos seguidores, continuar no creo que haga mucha diferencia-decía Eri.

-¡Continuaremos porque queremos! Quiero seguir cantando y bailando. Estoy segura que Umi-chan y Kotori-chan sienten lo mismo. Nunca antes me había sentido así. ¡En verdad me alegra haber hecho todo esto! En verdad quiero creer en este sentimiento. Quiazás nunca tengamos la atención de más gente. Quizás nuestra audiencia nunca aumente. ¡Pero seguiremos intentándolo! ¡Haremos lo que sea para enviar este sentimeinto a los demás! ¡El sentimiento en nuestros corazones que nos trajo hasta aquí! Algún día... Algún día definitivamente... ...¡Llenaremos aún más los asientos de este auditorio!-decía Honoka.

-¿Y qué hay de ustedes?-preguntaba Eri.

-Nosotros no nos quedaremos atrás, siempre seguiremos avanzando, sin importar que problemas se nos pongan en el camino, siempre juntos encontramos la forma de resolverlos. Después de todo, nosotros también empezamos desde abajo, al igual que ellas, y miranos ahora-decía Dave.

Afuera del auditorio.

-Empezando desde abajo, ¿Huh?-decía Nozomi Tojou, para después irse de ese lugar.


End file.
